Waiting for that One Moment
by xEnchantedxx
Summary: Ello! Here is my first story to be put on fanfiction. ONE DIRECTION FANFICTION. Whilst a young woman by the name of Alidiyah Holt waits for that one moment in her life where everything changes, will she finally get it when she has the opportunity to meet rising boy band One Direction? Rated T for Language, drug use, alcohol use, and Semi-Mature content (sexual themes, etc)
1. Prologue

_**I've always been waiting**__, all my life I've been waiting for the moment in ones life where something extraordinary happens. And it changes your life forever. I'm still waiting. But hey, life has its ups and downs sometimes its shitty sometimes it's just short of amazing._

_Sadly, my life is in the shitty stage, a continuous loop; in which I wake up, eat, go to work at the local pub, sing in front of 15 or so people, back to work, go home, sleep, then do it all over again._

_I've always been waiting for that one moment when something good happens. The closest I got to it was when I met my best friend Jacob, he was awesome, always playing pranks, always there when you needed him and always a ball of excitement. However, I soon found out he was gay. And as soon as he came out of the closet things went downhill fast. His family rejected him and he turned to drugs for help. He was found in his room a hot afternoon, senior year, with a makeshift noose around his neck._

_And I've never been the same. Now I'm waiting for this moment that makes my life actually worth something, alone. I live in a small town in Newry, United Kingdom, which is just north of Dublin, Ireland. My name is Alidiyah Holt, I am 17 years old and this is the story of how One Direction changed my life._

* * *

Sorry it's short, loves. But its the prologue and the next chapter will be coming soon I guarantee you!

And in advance my best friend Lunaxis has some stories as well so check her out and also she agreed

to help me write this so, yeah. :)

Please review!

It means

A lot!


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay. Finally finished this after about a week of hard work. Haha. So Chapter one of "Waiting for that one moment."**

**(Continued at the bottom)**

* * *

*** Beep, Beep! Beep, Beep! ***

I grumbled and rolled around in my sheets towards the offending noise. I raised my arm from under the warm covers and blindly smacked my alarm clock, after 11 tries and a lot of swearing I finally managed to tap the dismiss button.

Rubbing my eyes I sat up in my bed and looked at the clock. 8:00. Shit. I had to be at the pub by 9:30.

I rolled out of my bed and hopped into the shower. And at 8:35 I was out of the shower and brushing my blonde hair into a ponytail, leaving some hair in the front out. A few minutes later I was in my closet pulling out a pink, no shoulders, blouse, acid washed high waist shorts, and pink strapped wedges.

After rushing into my clothes I dug through my jewelry box and pulled out my faux pearl earrings, and a white butterfly necklace. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand. 9:03. Damn it, I was going to be late.

Speed walking into my small kitchen I opened the pantry and grabbed a cereal bar and a bottle of water.

Turning around I stuffed them both into my white purse on the counter, slinging it over my shoulder I glanced at the microwave clock, 9:07. Grabbing my keys I quickly sped out of my apartment door and into the elevator. I had just pushed the 'Main floor' button when I heard someone calling my name. I pushed the 'Open doors' button when I saw that it was Dustin, the managers' son who had a huge crush on me. He jogged into the elevator his dirty blonde hair pointed upward at the front, he was wearing a black and white checkered shirt with denim jeans.

He's asked me out numerous times before, but all times were rejected. But don't get me wrong. It's not because he's not good looking, he really is. It's that I'm not interested, he's a nice guy and all but he really is just not my type. He just tries too hard to show people what they want to see and tells them what they want to hear.

"Ali! Just the person I was looking for!" He pants, his Irish accent heavy.

"Really, Dustin? And why is that?"

"Well, I was hoping…, since tomorrow is Saturday and you don't have to work…, you would maybe accompany me on my trip to Liverpool this weekend?"

'_Oh my gosh was he serious? Liverpool is about 8 hours away, and it's across the bay.' _I quickly thought of a lie to save my life.

"Oh… That sounds exciting, I wish I could. But I'll be visiting my mum this weekend, in Dublin."

I saw the disappointment on his face, and suddenly I wished I didn't live on the top floor, the elevator was only on 11. The disappointment was quickly wiped away and replaced with curiosity.

"Alidiyah, how come your mum lives in Dublin but you have such a… Manchester accent?" This was not the first time I had been asked that. I have a very heavy Manchester accent and I'm surrounded by Irish ones.

"Well my father is from Manchester and I spent most of my life there."

Just then the elevator dinged, announcing it was on the main floor. I said goodbye to Dustin and ran over to my white range rover evoque.

Pulling out onto the road I turned on my radio.

"Good morning, Newry!" The MC called. "We have a special treat for you this morning! Kiss you by One Direction!" I nearly crashed my car. I had been in love with One Direction and their music since they went on X-Factor UK. And even 2 years later I still haven't picked a favorite. They were all amazing to me.

I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel along to the music.

"_Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you'd like, We can go out any day any night, baby I'll take you there, take you there, baby I'll take you there, yeah!"_

* * *

I jumped out of my car and ran into the back entrance of the pub. Martha, the, owner and manager of the pub stood inside the door blocking my way, arms crossed.

"You're late." She said her hazel eyes narrowed. Her white blond hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and she was in her work clothes.

"I know, I'm sorry, I woke up late. It won't happen again." Her face softened and mouth tilted up into a small smile. She was like a grandmother to me, my mothers best friend.

"Alright. I love you."

"I know, Martha." I said smiling softly.

"There's still time for you to sing if you want…"

"There is? Okay, great. I'll start cleaning up as soon as I finish." I walked past her into the eating part of the pub and onto the small stage. I put on the accompanying music to "I was here" by Beyonce. I held the microphone and looked out into the crowd, it was packed this morning, nearly every seat was taken so there was about 30 people in total.

"Good Morning!" I said into the mic, getting everybody's attention.

"My name is Alidiyah, for those of you that don't know me, and I'll be singing 'I was here' by Beyonce." I tapped the CD player after a light applause. The track began soft and sweet.

_I wanna leave my footprints on the sand of time,_

_Know that there was something that, and something that I left behind_

_When I leave this world, I'll leave no regrets _

_Leave something to remember, so they won't forget_

_I was here…_

_I lived, I loved_

_I was here…_

_I did, I've done, everything that I wanted _

_And it was more than I thought it would be_

_I will leave my mark so everyone will know_

_I was here…_

_I want to say I lived each day, until I died_

_I know that I had something in somebody's life_

_The hearts that I've touched_

_Will be the proof that I leave_

_That I made I made a difference_

_And this world will see_

_I was here…_

_I lived, I loved_

_I was here…_

_I did, I've done everything that I wanted_

_And it was more than I thought it would be_

_I will leave my mark_

_So everyone will know_

_I was here…_

_I just want them to know_

_That I gave my all,_

_Did my best,_

_Brought someone some happiness_

_Left this world a little better_

_Just because_

_I was here…_

_I was here!_

_I lived, I loved_

_I was here…_

_I did, I've done_

_Everything that I wanted_

_And it was more than I thought it would be_

_I wanna leave my mark_

_So everyone will know_

_I was here…_

_I lived, I loved_

_I was here…_

_I did, I've done_

_I was here!_

_I lived, I loved_

_I was here_

_I did, I've done_

_I was here…._

I opened my eyes my eyes to one of the loudest applauses I've ever gotten. I curtsied politely and tried to contain the large grin spreading across my face.

"Thank you guys! Thanks! Hope you liked it! My next performance will be at noon!" I walked off the stage and back towards the break room to put on my employee shirt. Then I heard an unfamiliar voice call my name. I turned around to see a man in a suit approaching me.

"Yes?"

"Hi. My name is Nicolas Preswick. I'm a scout agent for Syco records, A company owned by **the **very: Simon Cowell."

"Oh, wow. Okay." My heart race had quickened and I was close to having a panic attack.

"And… One direction is beginning their 2013 tour soon and the opening act we planned on having for them, recently had a family crisis. So. How would you like to go on tour with One Direction?" My mouth fell open but no words would leave it. _Me?! Go on tour with One Direction? No way. This was some sort of rude prank._

Behind me I heard the break room door open.

"Alidiyah?" Martha's voice called. She came up behind me and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Alidiyah, I need you to put on your employee shirt and get to work." Nicolas gave her a warm smile, then dug into his blazer and pulled out two business cards.

"Here's my card and here is Simons' card. Call either when you make a decision. Great performance by the way." I managed to hold up my hand in a weak wave as he walked out the door.

"Well what was that all about?" I spun around, the initial shock of it all worn off.

"Martha! I just got offered the chance of a lifetime…."

* * *

**Well that's a bad day off to a bloody good start. Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will have... DUN DUN DUN... One direction members Harry, Niall, Zayn, Louis, and Liam. Coming soon to a story near you... This one! Make sure to review! Helps me want to update faster and all that. Special thanks to Lunaxis for helping me when i got writers block or information. And by the way. Newry the town Alidiyah lives in is in The UK. and Dublin if you didn't know is the capital of Ireland (I think). Thanks for reading!**

**-Robyn**


	3. Chapter 2

Alright. For starters sorry. Been around 2 months since I last updated... I've had this written for a while just didn't feel like typing it until now. And also having a bit of writers block on the next chapter hopefully I'll come up with a solution along with Lunaxis' help this weekend. :) Anyways, thank you very much to Elizabeth for my first review and by the way Jacob isn't real it's only for future purposes. This chapter is for you! :D

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want, Ali?" Martha asked for the 10th time this night. She was perched on a barstool in my kitchen as I tossed salad in a bowl.

"Yes, Martha! When do you think I'll ever get a chance like this again?" I said placing the bowl of salad on the countertop.

"Once in a lifetime I know, but it's just that fame is a blessing and a curse, hun. I want to be sure you know what you're getting into." She had gotten up to get bowls and forks, putting them on the counter next to the salad bowl and sitting back down.

"All I know is I'm getting a chance to let people hear me worldwide, and I get to tour with One Direction! Also putting aside the fact that they're my favorite singing group, all of their concerts sell out which means I'll be performing in a full house every time." I get up and grab the salad dressing out of the fridge, putting it down next to the bowl of salad.

"I've called the number already; he says he's booked me a plane to London next week and when I get there a chauffeur will drive me to Syco Records headquarters and Simon will be meeting me there." I sat down and began to fix my salad. "I will not be letting this chance pass me by, Martha."

~The Next Week~(At the airport)

"I'm going to miss you so much, Martha." I cried into her shoulder, tears streaming my face.

"I'm going to miss you too sweetie." Releasing herself from my death grip, she looked me up and down. I was wearing a white and green striped tank top with a white cardigan and white shorts with white sandals.

"You look nice." She said sniffling. "Do you have everything?" I gestured towards my two carry-ons.

"Everything I need, plus my three luggages. I'll be fine, Martha."

"Call me everyday, okay? And try to Skype me weekly." She hugged me one more time before waving good bye as I headed toward boarding.

~In London~

The chauffeur opened the car door and I slid in. my bags placed in the trunk. I noticed that the windows were tinted to the point one could not see in or out. I made a mental note to myself to go sight seeing later.

After a while the car came to a stop and the chauffer got out and opened my door. I stepped out and looked at the massive building in front of me.

It was at least 20 floors and had heavily tinted windows, similar to those in the limo. At the top was a large blue sign with the "Syco" logo.

The chauffer, whose name I found out was Matthew, walked around the front of the car with my bags and motioned toward the entrance.

I looked toward it and saw the very Simon Cowell standing there, arms crossed a grey and black pin-stripe suit, with his signature shades on.

The mere sight of such a powerful, famous and rich man standing in front of me, make my heart pound dangerously.

I nervously walked toward him.

"Good afternoon ." He let out a small chuckle.

"Please! Call me Simon." He said, shaking my hand.

"And you are?"

"Oi! My apologies! Alidiyah Holt." Damn it! Now he probably thinks I am an absolute clutz.

"Nice to finally meet you. Nicolas tells me you have an amazing voice." I felt my blood rush to my cheeks and feigned a cough.

"Nice to meet you as well."

"You have a very interesting accent Alidiyah… Where are you from again?"

"I'm originally from Manchester, but I've spent the majority of my life in Newry."

"Interesting. Well come on inside I'm going to introduce you to your team." He opened the glass door for me and I walked inside.

He led me over to the elevator and I saw that there was 24 floors. Simon pushed the button for floor 19. .

"This will be the floor you will always go to when you're here and if you want to send something here or pick it up you'll use the code 4494." He explained.

The elevator dinged, signaling it was on floor 19. We stepped out and Simon walked down the hall to a big office at the end of the hallway.

As he opened the door to the office I saw a small group of people inside. Simon sat at the desk and mentioned for me to stand beside him.

"Everybody this is Alidiyah Holt, the new opening act for One Direction. I expect you do nothing but the best for her." I smiled politely.

"And Alidiyah, this is Nicole Kingsworth: Your publicist," He said motioning toward a brunette with a small frame. She smiled and waved politely, jotting down something in her notebook.

Simon went down the row introducing me to: Victoria Caldwell- my stylist, Edward Wagner- my body guard, and Clarisse Roaman- My vocal coach.

All seemed excited to work with a fresh face. Simon dismissed them after each had talked to me about their future plans for me, Victoria telling me she'd meet with me tomorrow to discuss my inner super star.

"Now!" Simon said clapping his hands together. "I have a surprise for you, follow me."

He then led me back to the elevator this time pressing the button for floor 20. Nervousness was starting to flutter in my stomach and it was starting to make me queasy.

He led me back to the elevator and pushed a button going to the next floor up. When we stepped off the elevator I heard angry screaming and hysterical laughing. My insides did multiple flips, those voices sounded very familiar…

Simon turned the corner and stood in front of a door on the right hand side. What I saw inside the door made me nearly faint. All the boys from one direction were a mere 5 feet away from me.

Louis and Zayn were wrestling over what looked to be a Fifa game. While Harry, Liam and Niall sat on couches and loveseats laughing at their mates.

Simon cleared his throat loudly. No response, I don't even thin they realized Simon and I were there.

"Boys!" At that they looked up at us with both surprise and confusion.

"There's someone I want you to meet."

* * *

Oi! Bit of a cliffanger, yeah? Well hopefully I'll get the next chapter on soon, Until then, farewell! Hope this was good by the way, felt a little rushed but I just desperately want to get to the drama part... Well, let me know!


	4. Chapter 3

"**There's somebody I want you to meet."**

I struggled to keep my composure as I saw them get up in confusion.

'Oh my god! I'm about to meet one direction…'

Liam was the first to reach us, giving me a light smile but then turning to look at Simon.

"Boys, this Alidiyah Holt." By this time all of the boys were now standing in front of us and my knees were starting to buckle. I took a shaky breath and willed myself to calm down.

"She will be opening for you on your 2013 tour, so in the 2 months until it starts I want all of you to get to know her better." Simon then turned to me.

"And I'll come back later to hear you sing on stage." With that Simon left, all 5 pairs of eyes were on me and I was sure my face was beet red. Louis was the first to break the silence.

"Well nice to meet you Ali! Just call me uncle Tommo!" He swung his arm around me in an odd hug. I couldn't help the shriek that escaped my mouth. Louis looked at me in alarm and removed his arm from my shoulder.

"Oi! Are you alright?"

"Um… yeah, sorry. I'm just a really big fan."

"You hear that boys?! A fan! Let's group hug the fan-girl out of her, yeah?"

Suddenly there were 5 pairs of arms around me and I fought the urge to go full fan girl. The released me all of them with smirks on their faces.

"So… Feeling better?" Louis asked. It was only then I realized I was shaking, hard.

"Aw Lou'." Harry said slinging is arm around my shoulder.

"Look at her! She's going to be needing a padded cell soon." He shot me a wink and a grin and I forced myself to get a grip. Here I am meeting One Direction and I'm acting like a complete idiot.

"No,no. I'm fine, just a bit overwhelmed, I mean just yesterday I waws an average girl working and singing in a pub and now I'm getting to meet one direction."

"You used to work at a pub?" questioned Zayn.

"Yes, my mothers friend owns it."

"Hmm… Liam started. "I have an idea mates." The rest of them groaned dramatically.

"I say we all," He gestured to all 5 of us. "Play 20 questions to get to know Alidiyah better.

* * *

We sat at the small table at the corner before we realized it only sat 5 people. After a lot of joking about who's lap I would sit on and a lot of blushing on my part, we finally got settled down, after Liam volunteered to stand.

"So who's asking the first question?" Niall asked, speaking for the first time since I walked into the room/

"Well I was thinking we could ask Alidiyah a question and then Alidiyah gets to ask them a question and so on." Liam said. We all murmured in agreement.

"Great! Then I'll go first." Harry said.

"Hmm…Ooh! Got one. So Alidiyah, you say you're a big fan of One Direction. So," He smirked, and right then I knew whatever he was going to ask was not going to be a good question.

"Who's your favorite?" The boys just burst out laughing and my face felt like it was on fire.

"What?" I choked out, which made the boys laugh even harder.

"Who do you fancy?" He repeated, his smirk widening.

"Oh… Um…" I looked around at the boys, all of whom were looking at me expectantly. I decided to just answer as truthfully as I could.

"I honestly don't have a favorite, I like all of you; Louis you made me cry laughing on the video diaries, Liam you're always the organized and protective one, Zayn is the quiet one you don't really expect to be so crazy vas happenin' boy, Niall you and your food references in your concerts are hysterical and Harry you're that brooding, mysterious type that everybody wants to get to know better." The rest of the boys nodded their heads accepting my answer, but Harry just looked down at the ground and back at me with that same smirk on his face.

"Okay so its my turn to ask Harry now?" Liam nodded his head.

"Hmm…. I want to ask a serious in-depth question but there's really just one nagging at the back of my head… Harry… how did you feel when the boys straightened your hair?" The rest of the boys howled with laugher, and his smirk faded momentarily when he said,

"Like they ran my baby over with a truck." And then the smirk was back again.

"Okay! It's my turn!" Louis said clapping his hands together. My panic must have shown on my face because Louis quickly added,

"Oh it'll be a simple question really, if you blush anymore your face might just stay like that." I smiled in relief.

"So Alidiyah…" Louis started, waggling his eyebrows playfully.

"What was your life like before you came here?" I let out a deep sigh.

"Ooh that's a tough one do you want life story or just day to day life?"

"Hmm… Eh, what the hell, whole life story please." I held my face in my hands and let out the breath I had been holding.

'Of all the questions to ask…"

"Well I was born in Manchester, the nineteenth of October 1994. Only child, my parents… divorced when I was 13. I stayed with my dad in Manchester while my mum moved to Dublin. In highschool I had a best friend named Jacob, he was gay and he commited suicide senior year. After I graduated high school I moved to Newry, rented an apartment for cheap since the owner was close friends with my family. Got a job at my mums best friends pub. But yeah… pretty much how my life was before this." I looked up to see all of them had odd expressions on.

"What?" I asked no one in particular.

"I'm sorry about your parents…" Harry said just barely above a whisper.

"Thanks. But it's okay and now it's my—" A knock on the door made me stop short. My vocal coach Clarisse Roaman peeked her head in.

"Simon is ready to hear that beautiful voice of yours and I'm ready to see what I have to work with!" She then looked at me to the boys eager faces.

"Are you quite all right with the boys coming along to hear you?"

"I suppose. They'll have to hear me sometime." With that we all got up and followed her bouncy auburn hair down to the sound studio.

* * *

_Hello all! :D So have finally got this typed took a while longer because I merged this and the next chapter together. But as soon as I finish writing the next chapter or two I'll update again and try to do it more often! Thanks for the reviews! My first 3 ever! Yay :D But anyways looks like Harry is starting to fancy somebody or is it just his smirk? Hmm guess we'll find out in the next 3 chapters. And by the way I try to get my facts as straight as possible for this story that requires hours of research_ :/.(**Important)** But I'm just going to say for the purpose of this fanfiction the date is mid August,2012 in London, Harry Styles never will and has never gone out with Taylor Swift (I despise her with a passion and not only because of the foul things she did dating Harry). Niall does not have a girlfriend (Omg I'm still shocked about that! I dont like him having a girlfriend! He's like the son of one direction like nooo D:). Liam is still dating Danielle Peazer (So incredibly sad that they broke up..). Zayn is still dating Perrie Edwards (they are so cute together ^.^) And Louis is still dating Eleanor Calder (Hmm doesnt she live in Manchester same as Alidiyah used to? Interestiiing.*hint hint, wink wink*) And The one direction 2012-2013 tour has not started yet since I'm pretty sure it started this february. _So that's about it. Until next time~_


	5. Chapter 4

**With that we all got up and followed her bouncy auburn hair to the sound studio.**

Harry quickened his pace to match mine and elbowed me gently.

"So what are you singing for us?" He grinned and his green eyes sparkled, he always had the most amazing eyes but up this close they were breath taking.

"Alidiyah?" I realized I had been staring for quite some time now, we had already gotten on t elevator and were well on the way to the floor with all of the studios. I cleared my throat and took a deep breath, my cheeks were burning up.

"Well?" Harry asked obviously amused by my embarrassment.

"What?" I said defensively.

"What are you singing?"

"Oh. I'm going to sing 'Someone like you' by Adele."

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. We followed Clarisse down a hallway lined with one way windows. We stopped at a door marked 'Studio K', Clarisse knocked on the door and Simon opened it.

"Ah, finally. I thought Clarisse got lost on the way down here."

"One time! One time and you will never let me forget it!" By the way they joked around I could tell they had probably gotten together for coffee a few times.

"Alright Alidiyah, lets just get set up here and then you can right in." Clarisse starts by bringing in a few extra chairs for the boys to sit in, then getting a coffee for Simon and, finally, getting me into the sound booth and starting the track for someone like you.

I sang the first few lines acutely aware of the 7 eyes and 14 ears behind the glass. My voice faltered a bit, unsure of itself, the regained strength. By the end of the song it was so silent my gut clenched in fear.

"Hello?" I said into the microphone. I heard a whisper on the other end,

"Alidiyah. Come out here." I did as I was told my stomach doing multiple flips. When I came out of the studio all of them stared at me with admiration, surprise, and general shock in their eyes.

I opened my mouth, about to say something but closed it, realizing I had no idea what to say.

Simon opened his mouth then closed it, a grin on his face as he let out a breathy chuckle.

"That… was absolutely brilliant." And then as if on cue they all erupted into applause and I bowed, jokingly. They all started toward me giving me hugs, and congratulations, and high-fives.

Clarisse appeared with a face splitting grin.

"It would appear…" and her grin got even wider. "That I have a lot to work with." She shot me another grin then turned to talk to Simon.

Harry who had been smirking in a corner made his way toward me. I felt my cheeks heat under the ferocity of his gaze. When he reached me he pulled me in a kind of half-hug, he leaned over to my ear so that he was directly in front of me, he lowered his head so that his hot breath tickled my ear. He smelled of evergreen and mint. His closeness made me hyperaware of his curly hair brushing my cheek, his hand pressed against the small of my back, his shoulder on mine, and his left thigh on mine.

When he whispered in my ear I resisted the urge to flinch as his breath tickled my ear.

"You're amazing. You can sing pretty damn well, you're pretty, smart, funny, sarcastic…" He leaned back only to study my face which I'm sure was a deep shade of red.

"And cute as hell when you blush." His green eyes wandered down to my lips and for a single fleeting second I thought he was going to kiss me. Then a loud clearing of the throat made me jump and Harry just gave me a ghost of a smirk and stepped back as if he had just noticed the room was silent and every one was staring at us. Clasrisse; with a hint of amusement, Zayn; who was trying very hard not to laugh, Liam; who looked a little annoyed, Louis; who seemed like he wasn't sure whether to congratulate Harry or get all big-brotherly, Niall, well I couldn't tell he seemed to be very interested in his shoes and Simon who had a little less then a scowl on.

"Harry can I talk to you a minute?" Simon asked headed toward the door. Harry nodded slightly and went out in the hall with him. The boys all murmured oo's and feigned gasps. Louis making a comment about getting paddled and the birds and the bee's. When the door was shut Clarisse let out a sigh like she had been holding her breath. "Well, I have to go do some other work. Alidiyah, your voice is beautiful darling, and I cant wait to work with you. See you boys later!" She then turned and slammed the door behind her, I could hear her heels clicking as she ran down the hallway.

Zayn let out the laugh he had been holding in, collapsing to the floor as he did. Liam let out a little "tch" sound and busied himself with his cell.

Louis came toward me, waggling his eyebrows as if he caught me doing something I shouldn't have been. Which I suppose was the case.

"I recommend you stay away from that one, Ali, he's bad for your innocence." Then he grinned like he knew his advice would unheeded. I, however, was still dumbfounded and in complete shock. Something had passed between me and Harry Styles, I just wasn't sure what it was.

"Hello? Alidiyah?" Louis grinned again then leaned closer as if to whisper but didn't lower his voice.

"Thinking of him again? Did you guys plan a make-out session under the bleachers?" Louis laughed then, strange and unfamiliar in person. All I could do was stare blankly, thinking of hot breath in my ear, and curly hair brushing my cheek….

"Leave her alone Louis." Niall said quietly. He still looked at his shoes like they held the secrets to the universe.

"I'm only teasing Niall. What's up your craw?" When Niall didn't respond Louis continued.

"Anyways Alidiyah we're going to Nandos for lunch. Do you want to come with?" I shook out of my stupor and forced myself to respond.

"Um, sure. I'm famished. All I had to eat was gross airplane food."

"Great. We'll go as soon as Harry comes back from his lecture."

* * *

_Alright so it's out and I don't have much to say but My lord my face would have exploded from extreme blushing! What is going on there?! Anyways phew. Next chapter will be longer. Maybe. I only have the beginning planned out. Anyways review review! I'll update in a bit. :3_


	6. Chapter 5- Part 1

Chapter 6

We were let into the back of Nando's straight to the V.I.P section. It was so crowded here that if the boys were seen, there would no doubt start a riot. As our waiter led us to a secluded table behind the kitchen area I could heard the clank of the pots and pans in the kitchen and hear the clank of the pots and pans in the kitchen and the smell of peri-peri chicken nearly made my mouth water. I glanced behind me to see Niall had the same lustful look of hunger, joined by a child-like joy.

Liam, who noticed what was causing my stifled laughter, nudged me gently.

"Everytime we come here, he gets that face, used to crack me and the boys up, Niall really loves Portuguese food."

We all took a seat at the two tables that had been pushed together to make enough room to sit 6 people.

I sat in the middle of Harry and Liam, Zayn across from Harry, Niall across from me and Louis across from Liam.

We all made pleasant small talk about anything and nothing: my little performance, the upcoming tour, how good the food here was, and the upcoming single. The waiter went back and forth getting our drinks and then getting our orders. As 5 plates of wing roulette was placed down in front of us I immediately dug in. I obviously underestimated my hunger, I felt like I hadn't seen food in days.

Within minutes I had completely finished an entire tray of peri-peri wings and I felt 5 pairs of eyes on me. I looked up to see all of the boys looking at me wide-eyed, jaws slightly ajar. Niall had the last wing in the tray he had been eating hanging out of his mouth as he stared at me in shock.

My face lit up so quickly I was sure I went through several different shades of red.

"Holy shit…" Muttered Louis.

"**Damn**." Came a slightly louder voice. _Niall. _He had just finished licking his bone and had tossed it into the bones pile.

"I've never, in my life, have I seen a girl eat that fast, _**ever.**_" Unsure of what to say I just smiled shyly. Nialls face suddenly broke into a grin and he raised his handout toward me. I smacked it in a high-five.

"You're all right Alidiyah." He said laughing.

"What can I say? I become a black hole when I'm hungry." The boys all laughed at that and made a few jokes about Niall and vacuum cleaners.

Niall and I ordered another round of food and talked while the rest of the boys finished the other 3 plates.

"She wasn't the first person to ask me to say it, after Louis and the boys talked about how I said it in an interview, the amount of people trying to get me to say it was driving me crazy. The bitch had been begging me to say it for 10 minutes before I finally snapped. After that was aired, I stopped being asked." He had just finished recapping his "potato" incident.

"Would you be terribly offended if I asked you to say it now?" Niall put his head in his hands but still let out a heart laugh.

"Fine. But do _not_ laugh." I nodded but he didn't seem convinced.

"I'm serious. Don't. Laugh."

"I swear I won't laugh. Calm down Niall." He took a deep breath…

"Potato." I tried to keep a straight face, but _oh my god_… I kept my giggles inside but visibly shuddered, covering my mouth so no sound escaped.

"Alidiyah!" Niall fumed but a smile formed on his face anyways.

"You swore!" I lost it then, losing my sense as I erupted into a fit of hysterical laughter.

I suddenly noticed eyes on me. I turned and saw Harry glaring at me coldly.

'_What's his deal? He's been acting weird since I got here. I wonder what Simon said to him…_'

I turned when I realized I had been staring and saw Zayn looking at me expectantly.

"What?" He chuckled, his deep voice echoing slightly in the room, before repeating his question.

"What do you plan to do tomorrow?" I hadn't thought of that question at all until just now.

"Well… I haven't really thought about it. I guess I kinda want to explore the city, I haven't really ever been to London before." Zayn opened his mouth to speak but a deep voice cut him off.

"I'll take you." Harry said grinning cheekily.

"Well that's a great idea, Harry." Liam snapped.

"Take her around London, just the two of you, while she hasn't even been introduced to the public yet. I'm sure with your _reputation_ nobody will find that suspicious." Harry's jaw clenched, but he continued to look at Liam with sheer annoyance. The face a child gets when they cannot have a toy.

"He has a point Harry." Louis called out.

"Well then who do you suggest go with her?" Harry spat.

"I don't think any of us should go with her alone. Why don't you bring Niall. And maybe Louis so it'll be less suspicious?" Liam and Harry appeared to be engaged in a silent war while the rest of the boys sat quiet and awkward unsure of what to say and who to say it to.

Suddenly Harry dropped eye contact, his face emotionless.

"Fine." He then turned to me.

"If that's okay with you, Alidiyah?" All 5 heads turned to me. I smiled awkwardly and nodded.

"So…_awkward._" Louis said singsonging on the "awkward".

"Alidiyah! I must admit I like Ali better, but, I think it's safe to say you're ready for the initiation questionnaire." Louis rubbed his hands together, grinning evilly.

"Oh god, Lou. This doesn't include wigs does it? I spent way too much time getting my quiff done perfectly this morning. And I'm sure Alidiyah doesn't want to get her _fabulous _hair all messed up either." Zayn said grinning. I suddenly with acute awareness noticed how amazingly _hot_ he was, with his quiff with a blonde streak peaked out from underneath his hat and defined muscles showing under his black blazer. I looked up and another realization hit me. Nearly making me gasp for breath.

_One Direction is hot._

_Zayn, Louis, Harry, Liam, and Niall were incredibly hot._

_I would be spending the next year in the presence of them._

_I would be touring with some of the hottest boys on the planet. _

_**Will Alidiyah Holt survive or will these boys be the death of her?**_

* * *

So I thought this would be a good place to leave this or the chapter may go on forever, anyways Already working on part 2 of this chapter and I am thinking of renaming this story to "Moments: A one direction Fanfiction" NOT A SONG FIC ;) but anyways. If your not following this story and you suddenly can't find it look it up under that name "Moments: A one direction Fanfiction" Love the people that have reviewed and Elizabeth for being my first reviewer. Also, I am trying to figure out how to work the onedirectionfanfiction site so when I do I'll put the link up. And also I have realized that my about me thingy SAYS NOTHING! I'M BLANK! THAT JUST WON'T DO! So anyways I'll be working on updating that as well just a heads up! Review Review Review please! Thanks c;

**P.S. I'm not sure if Zayns hair is a "Quiff" or a "Quaff" I'm a little nervous posting this because I just get the feeling one of them is a really dirty word... Anyways let me know!**

**P.S.S. Almost forgot! Changed the rating since M means fluff,lemon,smut, sex and so on... and this story has none of this yet and may not get that far sooo yeah! RATED T FOR TEEN BABES.**


	7. Chapter 5- Part 2

Louis looked disappointed. "Of course not Zayn! It's not like I brought wigs to a restaurant like a weirdo… that would be…pfft…weird." Zayn chuckled and held his head in his hands, the rest of the boys laughing along with him.

"Anyways!" Louis continued. "I will ask five questions and then I will judge you. Harshly. No," He said laughing. "Just kidding. But I will ask you 5 questions, answer truthfully." I nodded.

"Okay, Question. What is your favorite color?"

"Yellow."

"Question 2: Favorite movie?"

"It's an American move actually so I doubt you've heard of it but it's "The Parent Trap"."

"Nope. Never heard of it. Question 3! Beach or Park?" I laughed.

"What does this have to do with—" He cut me off.

"Answer!" I sighed this boy was completely gone in the head, but funny as hell.

"Park. Oceans are disgusting to me and sand always gets in places it shouldn't." Louis nodded seriously, and the other boys gave me weird looks and laughed.

"Question 4. Favorite song?" I blushed deeply. There were two answers to that, maybe three.

"Um… Favorite One Direction song, favorite song in general, or most meaningful to me?" Louis gave me a face like he bit into a lemon.

"Oi. Is everything multiple choice with you? Honestly." He feigned annoyance, then grinned.

"I choose…All."

"Okay, I wish, Kiss me by Ed Sheeran, and Broken by Lauren Hoffman.

"Ooh a fellow fan of the Sheeran." Louis said winking cheekily at me.

"Anyways final question! Forget about all those other questions, they mean nothing! This question is life or death! Of course if you die it's death." Louis lowered his voice tone dangerously.

"Drama King…" Zayn muttered under his breath.

"I heard that you twat." Louis snapped.

"Okay, so, Alidiyah, who…is…your favorite?" I fought the urge to laugh at this boys persistence.

"LOUIS! I don't have one!"

"Bullshit!" The boys all shouted at once. Louis gave me a warning look.

"If you lie it's death."

"Look guys. I already sa—" My phone buzzed in my purse interrupting me. I fished it out and I almost dropped it, cursing as I did so.

The caller ID read "_Dustin"_. I hadn't talked to him since I blew him off for going…to Liverpool…this weekend.

"_Shit, shit, shit!_" I muttered under my breath answering the call.

-"Alidiyah?" He sounded slightly annoyed, his irish accent came out when he was upset. I looked up to see all of the boys looking curiously at me. Ugh, if they knew I was talking to a _boy_ they would jump to a thousand and one conclusions.

"Hey, what's up?" I said getting out of my chair and walking a few steps away from the table.

-"Nothing really, just called to make sure you hadn't changed your mind about coming with me."

"Oh, well no. I'm visiting my mum remember?" Suddenly I heard stifled laughter behind me and then a "Shut up!" followed by a sly "Her mum? I don't see a mum here." And then a loud smacking sound followed by an "Ow!"

I mentally let a stream of cussing flow by and turned to them shoving my index finger up to my mouth in an attempt to quiet them.

On Dustins end of the line I heard absolute silence, not even breathing.

"Hello? You still there?"

"Where are you?" _Crap,_ I thought to myself_, his accent is getting a helluva lot stronger._

"At my mums…" I heard a sad sigh on the other end of the line.

"Alidiyah…"

"Look, um, I can't talk right now, I'm at a restaurant, I'll call you back later, okay?" Another heart wrenching sigh.

"Yeah, alright. Bye." I pressed end call and sighed. I turned around to worried, apologetic, and still confused looks.

"Um… I think I'd better get going. But I had fun guys, thanks." I said sticking my phone back into my purse and pulling the strap over my shoulder.

"Alidiyah, wait!" Liam cried bolting out of his chair and over to me.

"We're sorry, some of us more than others." He added giving a pointed look to Niall and Zayn, who both looked extremely guilty.

"And I don't mean to pry but who was that?" I flashed him a small smile.

"Oh, um, nobody. Just this guy Dustin my building managers' son. He had invited me to go to Liverpool with him and I made up this excuse that I was going to see my mum. And he's a good friend and I just feel really bad about the whole thing."

"Well… Alright. Sorry, again. You're still going out with Niall, Louis and Harry tomorrow though, right?" I nodded and he grinned at me.

"Then I think you might need all of our numbers then." I grinned then and proceeded to put all of their numbers in their phone, instructing them to pose for a picture of each. I took one of Niall who was munching down on yet another chicken wing.

"Alright then, thanks again guys. This was really fun." I started walking toward the door and again I was stopped.

"Yes, Niall?" He had run up to me looking abnormally bashful and guilty. I cocked my eyebrow up at him.

"Well, Do you need a ride home? I just feel really guilty for upsetting you…"

"Um, Okay. My bags and stuff are still at the studio though."

"No problem. My car is there anyways. And I don't think walking around in London this time of night _alone_ is a good idea." I smiled at him staring into his crystal blue eyes.

"Thanks." I said my smile getting even bigger. And then I felt it again. The damn cold stare coming from across the room giving me goosebumps. I ushered Niall out of the restaurant waving goodbye to the other boys but not meeting a certain boys eyes.

Niall and I walked back to Syco records in comfortable silence. As we walked an odd thought came to my mind.

"Niall?" I asked looking at him, his eyes glowed in the darkness of the city and I, shocked by their intensity, turned away from him.

"Hmm?"

"How come there's no paparazzi or screaming fans chasing you guys around?" I asked stepping off the pavement and crossing the street.

"Well, since we just got back from Germany early and unannounced the fans and paps don't know we're here yet."

"Oh.." We had just gotten to the Syco records studio and I looked up at the colorful sign above our heads. I told Niall to bring his car around as I went into the building and retrieved my stuff; 3 suitcases and 2 carry ons. Niall helped me pack my stuff into his emerald green SUV. And then I climbed into the passenger seat, Niall closed the door for me then crossed the front of the trunk and got into the drivers seat, giving me a strange look as he did.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just you have a really interesting way of speaking." He said flashing a grin at me, he pulled out onto the street and began to drive.

"Interesting way of speaking?" I echoed.

"Yah, like, you have a british accent, but you act and talk like a true Irishwomen." He explained and I blushed profusely not entirely realizing why. Just the fact that he'd paid attention to the way I talked captivated me.

"Well, I'm just a ball of interesting." I said giggling.

"That you are…" He said glancing at me, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Um… by the way," Niall said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Where in the _hell_ am I going?" At that we both erupted into laughter.

"The Hilton London Paddington." At that he looked at me confused.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Simon booked me for it."

"Oh… makes sense. He would pick the most famous and expensive hotel in London." I laughed and turned to look out the window.

A little while later I was checking into the hotel and getting my keycard as Niall struggled to carry in all of my bags. I offered to help but he turned me down profusely.

I hopped onto the elevator and tapped the "open" button several times waiting on the incredibly slow Niall Horan to get in with my stuff. Finally he shuffled into the small space and I clicked the button of which my room was located. I was basically jumping up and down in excitement and as soon as the doors reopened I took off down the hall against the protests of Niall who was shouting "Wait up!" and "These bags are fucking heavy! Wait!"

I finally got to the room and shoved my key card into the slot, squealing in joy as the button turned green and rushed into the room. When my eyes took hold of the area that I was to be living in for the next few weeks my jaw dropped and I felt close to tears. This room was _perfect_.

All floors were covered in dark hardwood that looked like they had just been polished, to my left was a large kitchen the cabinets matching the floors and the counters black marble, directly in front of me was an open living space with a spectacular view of the cities lights. To my right was some more living space and beyond that a large double door.

Shuffling toward it I opened the door. The room was mint, and sky blue colored, making the room feel soft and comfortable, the four post king size bed with the silver frame looked inviting but I shuffled on numb feet over to the enormous walk in closet large enough to fit a king mattress and a half into, and then over to the bathroom which was very, very large. It was lined with shiny ivory floors and even shinier black marbled countertops. A voice behind me made me jump.

"This place is awesome." I nodded numbly still taken aback by the beauty of the room.

"Alidiyah." Niall started hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Was that guy your boyfriend?" I blinked startled by the bluntness of the question.

"No, he just has a really big crush on me. We tried dating, it didn't work out." He looked surprised that I had answered so calmly, no emotion in my voice.

"Well that's good." And now my heart was beating a mile a minute, butterflies in my stomach fluttering wildly. Niall advanced toward me and just barely brushed his lips against mine, my heart hammered in my chest so violently I was sure everybody in this building could here it.

"See you tomorrow, beautiful!" Niall called walking out quickly before I had even a chance to respond. I wanted to pinch my arm so badly, but I was afraid I would wake up from this amazing dream and be back in my boring life in Newry.

I just had my first kiss, pathetic I know, but who can say their first kiss was with Niall Horan! I was on top of the world! Grinning to myself I began unpacking all of my stuff into the enormous closet. And then my toiletries into the bathroom. When I was done I grabbed my phone out of my bag and plopped down on my bed sighing contentedly.

I dialed Dustin's number and held my phone to my ear thinking of what I was going to say.

He picked up on the 4th ring.

"Hi." I said nervously, looping a piece of hair on my finger over and over again.

"Hey." His voice sounded groggy like he had just woken up.

"I'm sorry for lying, Dustin."

"If you didn't want to go with me then why didn't you just say so?" His voice sounded strained as if he was trying to keep himself from yelling or something.

"I don't know… I didn't want to hurt you."

"And I'm not hurt now?" I stayed silent not knowing what to say.

"So where are you, really?"

"London."

"Your mum lives in Dublin? Why are you in London?"

"I got signed. To a record contract. Syco records, Simon Cowell."

"Really!?" I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

"Yeah, I'm touring with a band. I'm the opening act!"

"Wow. I'm so happy for you, Alidiyah."

"Thanks, I just got here today and this suite is _amazing._" It was oddly silent on the other end for a second and panic spread through my body like a wildfire.

"What band?" He asked casually. The panic turned _into_ a wildfire.

_I cant tell him what band it is without him getting upset. I don't want to upset him anymore. I cant deal with being a reason for pain. But I also cant lie to him again, either._

"One Direction…" I said slowly.

"That pretty boy meets rich snob, band of boys that lost X-Factor?"

"Yeah…They're actually really nice and not at all snobby, Dustin."

All he said was "Oh."

"Dustin…"

"No, no I get it. We didn't work out, you're free to hang out with 5 famous boys that are all insanely better looking then me."

"It's not about looks Dustin!"

"Then what is it about!?"

"I just don't like you, like that." It was again silent and I was getting more and more pissed by how crazy he was acting.

"You know what I don't like about me?" He continued not expecting me to respond.

"The fact that I would do anything for you, and the fact that I will always love you no matter what grief you put me through." He said bitterly hanging up. I stared at the phone until my eyes blurred and a tear leaked down my face. This is exactly what I didn't want. What I tried so hard to avoid. _Being a heartbreaker. _

Not knowing what else to do I dialed Martha's number and waited.

"Alidiyah! I was worried you weren't going to call!" Her cheerful voice carried through the phone.

"H-hi Martha." I said between sniffles.

"What's wrong honey?" At that I began to cry my body racking with sobs, and I told her everything that happened today.

**Harry's POV**

I watched as she shot my best friend a grin and then waved goodbye at us reaching everybody's eyes but mine. What did I do wrong? Maybe I came on too strong at the studio. I would have to apologize for that.

I heard a laugh behind me and spun around to face Louis who was looking at me with a cheeky grin on his face.

"What?" I growled. _Growled? Since when did I growl?_

"Oh nothing. You're just staring after her like a puppy she dumped on the side of the road." What he said made no sense, I turned to Liam for a translation.

"You're staring after her like she's going to be the death of you, mate." I rolled my eyes at him and then scowled at Louis.

"By the way mate," Liam started again. "I think you should take it easy with her before you scare her away. You were coming on pretty strong at the studio." I felt my fist clench under the table.

_Why was Liam giving me such a hard time? I just thought the girl was hot and amazing in every possible way. All I wanted to do was get to know her better and maybe make her my girlfriend. Liam was spoiling it in every possible way. He had Danielle so what was his problem? And Niall. Niall was going to pay for taking away my chance to get closer to her. And I would get closer to her. I just needed to figure out how. I could tell that in my presence she felt nervous, it was obvious by how she blushed madly every time I looked at her. I thought it was endearing really. _

We had just been getting back to our shared flat and settling down to a football game when Niall let himself in. We all looked up at him, he was blushing _madly_ a crimson color creeping from his face all the way to his neck and ears. Niall avoided eye contact with us mumbling a quick "hullo" and then bee-lining to the kitchen to grab some crisps.

"Uh… Niall? Care to explain why your face looks like a firetruck right now?" Zayn asked with a sly smirk on his face. If possible Nialls' face turned an even darker shade and he ripped open the bag of crisps with shaking hands causing them to go tumbling to the floor. Niall cussed loudly and began scooping the chips up and shoving them into his face. The whole scene unnerved me, he just got back from dropping Alidiyah off at her hotel. What on earth could've happened there to make him so nervous?

Zayn looked back at us with a confused glance but got up and herded Niall to the couch with us. Niall reacted by flailing out of Zayns grip wildly, mumbling some lame excuse to go to his room. Zayn just hefted Niall over his shoulder and walked over to the couch throwing Niall down on the coffee table in front of us before sitting down. Niall tapped his foot like a bunny high on caffeine and refused to look at us, staring into his hands instead.

"Mate, what happened?" Liam asked softly, always the calm one. Niall shook his head, still not looking at us.

"Nialler." Zayn said sternly. At the use of his familiar pet name Niall calmed down and looked up.

"Want to tell us what happened?" Zayn asked.

**Niall's POV**

There was _no way_ I was going to tell the boys that I kissed Alidiyah! And _why_ did I kiss Alidiyah!? I had no freaking clue it seemed like a good idea at the time but now I was absolutely _PANICKING _on the inside. I quickly thought of a lie.

"Umm… Just… the paparazzi started swarming on me when I got to her hotel. Somebody must have tipped them off that we were here. I just got a little panicked, cause you know so many people were around me my claustrophobia kicked in. I'm sorry for freaking you guys out but now I just really want to head to bed."

I studied their faces closely to see if they believed me. They all nodded in understanding and I swiftly walked away and climbed into my bed. Falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Harry's POV**

Did I believe Niall's bullshit excuse for basically having a panic attack?

_Hell no._

And I was determined to find out what actually happened.

* * *

Wow. I am amazed at myself! I wrote both parts of this chapter IN TWO DAYS. This entire chapter I just wrote in what 2 hours? 3 hours? I AM AMAHZING! Bow down at my amazingness and review! Well I'm kidding. But review pretty please?! PRETTY PLEASEEEE!? PLEASE!? Thanks, doll face! This chapter took an interesting turn seeing that when i wrote this it was almost completely different and way shorter. Guess thats just how awesome my writing skills are BOO-YAH. And omfg! Niall you horny little dog! And lying to your best mates? Tsk, tsk tsk. And dont worry guyss The destined is already Alidiyahs destiny and all I have to do is supply the details! ~Translation~ Alidiyah is supposed to be with one of the boys however there is at 2 possibly 3 distractions that will blur her path to her soul mate. But! enough of my weird forsighting the fake future! Leave a review and I wont leave you poo ;) I'm just starting to grasp how incredibly weird I am...


	8. Chapter 6

Alidiyah's POV

A loud buzzing noise broke into my dreams about the hell that was highschool. I groaned, still shaken by the details of that dream, the same one I'd been having for the past year. I should really see a therapist about that. I rolled over, and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, grabbed my phone off the nightstand.

'Incoming call. **Harry**'

I answered it and put my phone to me ear, wincing when Louis' voice came screeching through the phone.

"Good morning, Ali!" I groaned. It really was too early in the morning for this.

"Morning Lous. Mind giving the phone to somebody who _isn't_ going to scream in my ear?"

"OKAY!" I'm going to seriously need to put my phone on silent when I go to sleep. I hate being woken up loudly. I heard some shuffling and laughter in the background before a deep voice spoke.

"Morning, Love. Sorry about that, Lou grabbed my phone. But anyways, we'll be over there in about an hour to pick you up."

"Oh okay."

"Oh! And Simon told me to tell you he wants to have a meeting with you and your publicist tomorrow." I got out of bed and started picking out my clothes.

"Alright, thanks. Where are we going exactly?"

"Paul, our bodyguard, said we could go to the London Eye, an art museum and another place that involves a private pool that I know you'll love." I could almost hear him smirking through the phone. He just described three places I desperately wanted to go while in London. Especially a pool. A private pool. I have this thing about public pools, and I try to avoid them at all costs.

"Wow! Sounds great! I'll see you later then." I heard a chorused "Bye!" that told me I had been on speaker phone the whole time. I hung up and went back to picking out my clothes. Since we would be swimming, I pulled out a green bikini and a white crop top with an Irish flag on it and jean high waist shorts. When I was done I brought the clothes into the bathroom with me and hopped into the shower, humming _Grade 8_ by Ed Sheeran. When I was done I got into my clothes and brushed through my hair, fighting the urge to straighten it. If we were going into the pool it wouldn't matter and my hair would just get even wavier then it already naturally was.

Sighing, I applied a thin line of water proof eye liner, water proof mascara and, finally, red lip stain to my lips.

I had just finished putting all of my stuff into my purse and was slipping on my orange cork wedges when my phone started buzzing again. Securing the shoes on my feet I hopped over to my purse and dug out my phone.

I answered the phone without looking and put it to my ear, walking out of my suite and down the hallway to the elevators.

"Hello?" No response. After a few more seconds I hung up. I got into the elevator and pushed the button for the main floor.

My phone buzzed again and I saw it was a text message from Dustin.

_**Just wanted to hear your voice.**_

My heart clenched in pain and I bit my lip to keep myself from crying. I was about to text back when Louis' face lit up my screen and I jumped, accidently answering the call.

"Oi! Ali!" I had to strain to hear him over the many, many voices in the background.

"Yeah? Hey Lou."

"Hey! So we're outside in a white limo. There's a ton and a half paparazzi out here so when you get down to the lobby just walk straight for the limo. Don't answer any questions and try not to look anyone in the eyes if you have sunglasses out them on. The less people who know who we are and who you are the better." The elevator dinged and the doors opened. The lobby was absolute pandemonium, flashes were going off everywhere and the lobby clerk was screaming bloody murder at them.

"Shit. Louis, I'll see you in a minute." I clicked the phone off and slipped my white ray-bans on my face. I maneuvered through the crowd and pushed through the glass doors focusing my attention on the white limousine in front of me.

Paparazzi instantly flanked me, shouting questions like "Who are you?", "Are you the mysterious celebrity this mysterious limo is picking up?" and, "Would you, by chance, know who's in that limo?"

I ignored them to the best of my ability but I couldn't help looking into their eyes every now and then. Once I got closer to the limo where 3/5 of One Direction was in I picked up my pace.

When I got to the limo the paparazzi noticed I was making a move to get in and began swarming my way. In one swift movement I opened the door and swung myself in.

"Yay! She made it in one piece!" Louis chimed in greeting, I realized I was basically sitting in his lap and blushed fiercely. But, decided to mess with him I stayed in the same position.

"Hey." Harry greeted me smiling. My gaze inadvertently turned to Niall and my cheeks heated almost instantly. Niall's face heated up too and he glanced away after giving me a small smile.

An awkward silence stretched after he looked away. Louis cleared his throat and bounced his legs a little, indicating he was talking to me.

"Are you quite comfortable?" Grinning I leaned my head back on his shoulder, angling my head a bit so I could see his face. I was so close to him that his stubble was brushing against my forehead.

"Very." I could tell Harry and Niall were watching so I very discretely met eyes with Louis and told him to play along, throwing in a playful wink to make sure he got the message. He smirked at me, loving the idea of teasing anybody.

"Alidiyah Holt."

"Yes Louis Tomlinson?"

"Will you be marry me?"

"I thought you would never ask! Of course! Yes!"

"Well come here fatty!" I laughed then kind of turned so I was straddling him. He started pressing sloppy slobbery kisses to my face and I gave up the charade.

**Harry's P.O.V**

What. In. The. Actual. **Fuck.** Are they doing?!

Alidiyah had just turned around to face Louis who was kissing her. **KISSING HER!**

As if whatever happened with Niall yesterday, because yes I saw both of them blush when they looked at each other, wasn't enough. Now Louis had her in his lap and he was joking with her and flirting with her and I _swear to god_ if they didn't stop right now I was either going to deck Louis in the face or tell Eleanor all about this. Maybe both.

Why can everybody be so nice to her and her act so friendly to everybody but **me?** The one person who wanted it the most. Every time I talk to her I end up acting pissy or glaring at her because I wished that smile or that laugh was because of me. Life is definitely fucked up I can tell you that. And karma is a class-A bitch.

**Niall's P.O.V**

Saying this was awkward was the understatement of the year. Alidiyah, beautiful, funny, smart, talented, Alidiyah, was sitting in Louis' lap and he has a girlfriend let's not forget that but apparently he _has_ because he is covering her in his saliva. Kissing. Kissing. Kissing her.

I glanced at Harry who had this wild look on his face and his fists clenched across his stomach. He looked absolutely _livid. _

'_Wow. Harry __**would**__ like the same girl I liked. And him being Harry I was going to lose her to him. All he had to do was flick his curly hair, look at her with those green eyes and, give her that award winning smile and she was his. I hated that about him; that he could get girls with the blink of an eye because he was a natural flirt and I had to start in the friendzone for god knows how long and then I still wouldn't be guaranteed a romantic relationship. _

_But I had kissed her. Even though I immediately regretted it. And that, hopefully, was a one up on Harry. At least I had that.'_

**Alidiyah's P.O.V**

"Okay. Louis stop. These boys have no sense of humor today." The tension in this car was too thick to even cut with a knife.

Louis playfully pushed me off of him and to the available seat next to him.

I was met with an annoyed glared from Harry and a confused Niall.

"We were messing with you guys." I clarified. Niall's face returned to its usual cheerful stance only now he had this sort of urgency in his eyes and Harry just looked pissed off. And Harry pissed off for no reason pissed me off.

"God, Harry are you secretly bipolar or something? One minute you're acting like my extremely flirty best friend and the next like I implied your mum is a llama or something."

**Harry's P.O.V**

The words "Flirty best friend" stung. I, in no way, wanted to be her flirty best _friend. _I wanted to be her flirty boyfriend. How did she not see that? I looked away from her not wanting her to see the pain behind my eyes.

**Alidiyah's P.O.V**

Louis and Niall laughed and Harry looked away from me. And that only pissed me off more.

"Does this have anything to do with what Simon talked to you about?" Harry's head turned so quickly he almost gave _me_ whiplash.

"No. This has to do with why Niall came home blushing like mad and acting as if he just left the scene of a murder." His response completely caught me off-guard. All I wanted to do was forget that kiss happened it was obviously a mistake. I glanced over to Niall for help. He gave an almost imperceptible shake of the head, but it was enough to tell me he didn't tell the boys about the kiss.

"I don't see what that has to do with me."

"He just left your hotel and was acting like that." I gave shot him a confused look.

"Then ask Niall what happened. I don't see why that makes you upset with me." Harry shook his head at me and stared out of the window again.

_Whatever. He wants to be a priss, he can be a priss. I have better things to do. Like text Dustin back._

I dug my phone out of my purse which had some how managed to land around my feet.

I texted him back saying:

**Dustin… I'm sorry.**

I looked up to see Louis was telling us about a prank he planned to pull on Zayn. My phone buzzed loudly in my hand, interrupting Louis mid sentence.

**No. I'm sorry. Have fun with your new boy toys**

I choked back a sob and slammed my phone face down onto my thigh.

"Alidiyah is something wrong?" An Irish voice asked. You know who else has an Irish accent? Dustin.

"No. I'm fine. Somebody is just giving me a hard time."

"Is it that bloke from yesterday?" Louis asked.

"Are you sure you're not dating him?" Piped a now interested and friendly/flirty Harry. Yup, totally bipolar.

"Yes I'm sure! We went on a few dates but that was it." Now all three of them looked concerned.

"What did that text say?" Louis asked.

"He-" I sighed. "He said to have fun with my new boy toys." I looked each of them in the eye to see their reaction. Harry had this smug little smirk on his face, Louis looked like he was struggling to stay serious given the circumstances, and Niall, again, looked confused.

"He's just being melodramatic. I try really hard to not hurt people." I gave Harry a pointed glance.

"Which is why I just tell people how I feel and stay truthful." The limo slowed to a stop in front of a large building with giant rustic looking columns.

Louis bounded out of the car and helped me out after him, Harry and Niall getting out seconds later.

"So the place doesn't open for another hour and a half. So we have to be out of here before that and then to the London Eye we'll just have to deal with fans and paps." Louis informed us, assuming role as guardian.

_Ha. That'll last 5 seconds._

I spent the next hour running through hallways being chased by Louis who insisted I was ticklish even though I wasn't. Then we hurried out of the art museum and onto the next destination. The London Eye.

When we got there the paparazzi was oddly not there yet and we eagerly jumped on the opportunity and paid the guy taking tickets extra to not let anyone go on with us. Obviously this bribe included about 10 signed items. Figures.

For some reason throughout this whole trip Louis took it upon himself to guard me and keep the other two away from me. Which I suppose just pissed both of them off especially since every time Niall tried to talk to me Louis would swoop in out of nowhere and start telling me this terrible joke.

When we finally in the air the view was breathtaking, I couldn't tell if the river was better or if the generally London vicinity was better. So, naturally, I snapped pictures of both. I felt a presence beside me and turned to see Niall looking out of the window with an unreadable expression. My gaze turned back to London, however I could still see him run a hand through his hair nervously multiple times before shooting a sideways glance at me.

"So…erm…about the _thing._" He started, glancing behind us at Lou and Harry who were arguing playfully about something somebody posted on twitter.

I turned to face Niall.

"Can we just forget that happened? I don't want to confuse things or make it awkward between us so early in our friendship." Something flickered in his clear blue eyes but was gone before I could register what it was.

"Erm…yah. That's fine." He mumbled turning his back to London.

A few minutes later we managed to escape the hoards of paparazzi and screaming fans. The boys spent an extra minute or two hugging and signing while I kept moving toward the limo. The boys got in a little while later and we went speeding off toward the mysterious place that had the private pool.

When we got there it turned out to just be the boys shared flat. And surprise, surprise! I loved it and the pool was huge.

I followed the three boys outside to the pool taking off my shoes and setting my purse down beside them. I glanced over my shoulder to see the boys were already prepared to get in the water; shirtless and trunked. It took me a moment to tear my eyes away from the free ab show.

I slipped my shades of and placed them carefully inside my purse. I then proceeded to take off my shirt and shorts, revealing my green bikini.

A loud splash echoed behind me and I jumped and turned around to see Niall climbing out of the pool and chasing a now laughing Louis.

I walked towards the pool and sat at the edge dipping my feet in the cool water.

A shadow appeared in the pool and I turned to see somebody I had been trying to avoid all day. Which I suppose is rather stupid considering he planned all this for me in the first place.

Harry sat down next to me looking out on the horizon instead of me. Gah, everybody was afraid to look me in the eye today.

"So how was today?" He asked in his drawl I couldn't help but find attractive. I wanted to desperately ask him why he disliked me so, but just blurting it out seemed extremely rude, given the circumstances.

"It was great, everything I wanted to see of London. Thanks for that."

"No problem, love." But then again I've always gone for what I wanted and hated beating around the bush.

"Harry what did I do to make you dislike me?" He finally looked at me eyes full of surprise. Then he laughed, this rueful, little remorseful laugh. And now I was the confused one.

"What?" I spat, and he immediately stopped laughing, looking in to my eyes with such a fiery intensity, I dropped eye contact first.

"It's exactly the opposite babe." He then got up quickly, indicating he was done with this conversation. But I was so _**not**_ done. Did The Harry Styles just admit he liked me?! What the hell!?

"Mates, stop messing around! Let's play chicken!" Harry yelled, shocking me out of my reverie.

* * *

So basically, chicken is a game where you sit on someone's shoulders and try to knock the other team off and into the pool.

Liam and Zayn got back from their double dates with Danielle and Perrie, so they agreed to referee for us.

Some how I ended up on Harry's shoulder against Niall who was on top of Louis' shoulders.

_What a game this was going to be._

* * *

**Hey! I feel so evil for stopping it there. So many bombs were placed here that will blow up later.**

**And I also feel awful because no matter what I do I cannot write action. And Lunaxis is no help since she can't either -.-. So I'm just going to skip this chicken fight. (LOL) **

**Anyways Dustin and Jacob (Alidiyah's former best friend who is dead from commiting suicide in case you forgot) will become more important as this story goes on. ~I'm not 100% how yet but I have my ideas and my brainstorming book.~ **

**And btw I have to ask since we all know it's going there is it Alidiarry or Alidiall? I know who I support ;) But I'll keep that a secret!**

**Also I snuck some point of view changes in there just so you know how Niall and Harry feel. And I get the feeling some stuff is gonna go down about this group outing next chapter... But it's just a hunch ;). **

**And lasttt... my story is up on like 3 other website now. x.x **

**~ (This one duh!)**

**~ MY PEN NAME ON THIS IS "XENCHANTEDX" ONE X! ONE! **

**~ - same pen name. **

**and same pen name. **

**I think that's all... I spent a bunch of time uploading on those other sites just in case this gets removed. :) and be warned the title of this fanfiction will be changing to "Moments- A ONEDIRECTION fanfic" Next time I update. **

**it will also be that name on **

**Both 1Dfanfic sites will be under the name "Moments." :) **

**Review please! :D**


	9. Chapter 7

**So wow I finished this quick. A certain someone... INSPIRED ME. I have so many ideas for this story it's just crazyyy. Anyways enjoy mamasita ;) you know who you are!**

* * *

**Alidiyah's POV**

So, 3 rounds of chicken later, my team winning all of them; we were sitting in the boys living room, reeking of chlorine and eating pasta.

Harry was sitting in a corner of the room giving everybody death glares. So, while Zayn was telling us about Little Mixes' new single I whipped out my phone and texted him. **(AN:/ I know "texted" is not proper grammar. But I hate when people say "oh yeah I text her." It just sounds dumb so yeah.) **

'**Are you always this moody when you like someone?'**

Harry grabbed his phone from its place next to him on the floor. He pressed some buttons on it and then glared up at me, in which I lifted an eyebrow in response. I pretended to listen to Zayn's conversation as I waited for him to text back.

'**Only when one of my best friends blushes every time he looks at her and the other kisses her in front of me.' **

I felt my face heat up at the mention of Niall and turned to make sure Harry didn't see it.

'**Okay well Louis and I were messing around. And Niall…Well whatever. Maybe I could like you back if you stop shutting me out everytime you see or hear something you don't like.' **

I stuffed my phone back into my back pocket and stood up.

"Guys I am literally falling asleep on you. I'll talk to you boys tomorrow, yeah?"

"Aw leaving so soon!?" Louis cried moving in for a hug.

"Yeah! From being chased around earlier to swimming the rest of the day I'm beat."

"Do you need a ride home, Alidiyah?" Liam asked.

"Oh no thanks, I'll catch a cab." As I got all my stuff and headed toward the front door I felt that cold stare again, but this time it didn't infuriate me, it only made me wonder what was underneath.

…..

**Harrys' POV**

After she left I felt no need to stay in the same room with these people that are so oblivious to my pain.

I got up and was halfway to the bathroom when a voice behind me made me spin around.

"Harry are you mad at me or something? You've been giving me the stink eye all afternoon." Louis asked, concern written all over his face.

"Or something." I mumbled. I seriously didn't want to be having this conversation right now.

"Harry, what the hell? What's wrong with you? _Tell me_ what's wrong." I honestly could not believe he would even ask me that. Louis was supposedly the one who read me the best. When I didn't respond he only took as a sign to continue.

"Is this about what Simon talked to you about?"

"God dammit, Louis! No! This is about you kissing Alidiyah in the fucking limo right in front of me! And Niall blushing every time they look at each other! You of all people should know I'm not a player I just crush a lot. But this isn't just a crush! Alidiyah, she- she's different." I broke out of his gaze and looked down at my feet, embarrassed that I had said so much more than I intended to. And I actually cussed out loud, something I _never_ did. This girl was changing me. For better or worse.

"Harry. I don't know what to say about Niall, but _**I**_ was just messing around, me and her are like _**destined**_ to be best friends and I love her. But only as a friend." I visibly relaxed and unclenched the fist that I hadn't known to be clenched in the first place.

"And I know you probably don't want to hear this but pushing her away and acting like you hate her is not going to help."

"I know." I mumbled, turned around and walking away from him.

…..

**Alidiyahs' POV**

I walked into Syco records, dressed smartly for the occasion. Which for me was a white blouse, a mid thigh polka dot skirt, and black heels.

My heels clacked against the tile as I strode over to the receptionist desk, my head held high as I reran this mornings events through my head.

Harry woke me up once again, this time with a text message.

'**Morning love, meeting is around 11. Thought about what you said come over later for lunch? xx'**

I texted him back saying **"Thanks, and sure! See you later."**

After that he texted me nonstop telling me random things about himself from his childhood to what he thinks of snakes.

"How can I help you dear?" The receptionist asked me tiredly. I ignored her distate for work and told her I was here for a meeting with Simon and Nicole Kingsworth.

After I said that she finally looked at me for the first time. Looking me up and down above her silver framed glasses with subtle interest.

"So you're the new 'Talent' Simon scouted. " She laughed sarcastically and stuck out her hand.

"Denise." She said when I shook it. "And I would tell you my last name but I don't want to know yours so why would you want to know mine?"

"Anyways go up to your assigned floor, you probably already know where the meeting room is." I nodded and went over to the elevator pressing floor 19.  
…

The meeting with Simon and Nicole was brief and to the point.

Don't make a fool of myself in public

Be an angel when the cameras flash.

Keep my romances as secret as possible

Do not insult any body were unsuspecting ears can hear.

Be a lady at all times

Oh. And the paparazzi? They are my new best friend.

Or at least I thought it was brief and to the point until my phone buzzed, cutting Nicole off mid-sentence. I mumbled an apology and fished out my phone seeing "1 new message" from Louis.

'**Looks like somebody likes you…xxx'**

I felt my face blush as I thought of Harry's trademark grin and amazing green eyes. I must have gotten a faraway look because Simon's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Alidiyah?"

"Oh… um, sorry. Yes?" I stuttered yanking myself back into the conversation.

"Did you need to take that?" He asked, pointing at my phone.

"Oh, no, it's just Louis."

"Ah, yes. The boys," Nicole began. Her eyebrows dipping and she furrowed them.

"Alidiyah it is very _important_ that you not get romantically involved with any of them. The media will think you're mooching off of their fame, or that it's an organized relationship, and either will not be good for you. Do you understand?" Oh I understood, I understood that she just pulled the happiness out from under me like a rug. I nodded, stiffly, realizing this could be my future on the line.

"All right, well you have another meeting at 4 with security. The next meeting won't be until next week and that one is for you're debut single and album." I nodded again, unable to form words, and packed up my belongings.

Walking back to the elevator I texted Louis back.

'**Management doesn't like that. :("**

….

**Louis' POV**

A knock sounded at the front door, echoing into the kitchen where the boys and I were attempting to make an assortment of sandwiches. _**Attempting**_ because Niall was running around eating every sandwich we made.

"Niall stop eating all of the damn food and get the door will ya?" I yelled, snatching the ham and cheese sandwich out of his hand.

"No, I'll get it." Harry said, taking the grilled cheese sandwich off the skillet and onto a plate.

I smirked at him as he passed, only to see Niall out of the corner of my eye roll his eyes and mutter something I couldn't hear.

'_This is not going to go well.' _I thought to myself, fixing another ham and cheese, but glancing up every now and then at Niall who was crushing a bag of chips in his hand. Despite the angry gesture his face was masked with boredom.

…

**Harrys' POV**

I open the door to Alidiyah, her golden hair twisted in some places, looking rather stressed.

"Hey." I say, grinning as she moved in for a hug. _Weird. But I'm not complaining._

"What's wrong love?" I asked as she pulled back.

"Um…nothing. I'll tell you later." She said avoiding my eyes.

"Can I come in or are you gonna stand in the doorway all day?" She snapped suddenly, and I moved aside, giving her a weird look as I did.

If she noticed my confusion she didn't show it as she hurried past me and over to the boys in the kitchen.

I shut the door and followed her into the kitchen.

'_I wonder why she's acting so strange. Maybe something happened at her meeting?'_

"Ali!" Louis cried when she appeared in the kitchen.

"Lou!" she cried back. Suddenly back to being her usual cheerful and sarcastic self. Louis put down the sandwich he was working on and raced over to her pulling her into a hug that appeared to be bone crushing.

I felt my stomach clench up in jealousy and looked away from them only to see Niall, looking pissed off turn away from them also and catch my gaze. His eyebrows dropped lower on his face and I _swore_ I saw his fists clench by his sides.

'_What the hell is his problem?'_

**Alidiyahs' POV**

Louis finally released me from his death grip and I gasped for breath.

"God Lou! Are you trying to kill me?" I cried.

"Damn!" He yelled, "You caught on to me! I was so close…" We stared at each other in mock seriousness before he grinned and I laughed.

I walked over to the island where Liam was working and sat in the stool next to them.

Liam looked up briefly saying a quick "hello" and smiling widely at me.

"What are you guys doing?"

Liam gestured towards the pile of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"Lunch."

I smiled as they all stacked the –pb&j, ham and cheese, grilled cheese, and turkey blt- sandwiches on a plate and brought it over to the couches.

Harry, Lou and I shared a couch, not that I had much choice in it; they practically drug me over here. Liam and Zayn sat in the love seat across from us and Niall sat on the floor with a weird expression.

I made a move to grab a sandwich off the coffee table, but stopped when I felt all eyes on me. I retracted my hand carefully and looked around.

"What?"

"Eat mine!" Harry yelled.

"No! Mine!" Louis countered. It went back and forth like that each of the boys wanting me to pick their sandwiches.

"GUYS! Knock it off! Look!" I grabbed one of each sandwich and started eating the grilled cheese one.

"Yay! You ate mine first!" Harry says grinning, and I roll my eyes.

…..

"So, Alidiyah," Zayn begins once all of the sandwiches are gone.

"We've looked up that film you mentioned, The Parent Trap I think it was…" He goes over to the telly and puts a cd in the blue-ray disk drive.

"So, we thought you'd want to watch it." I nodded excitedly and marked this as the 100 and second time I've watched the film. Harry snaked his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him when Louis went off to close the curtains.

Once the movie started, Harold kept toying with my hair twisting some pieces, pulling on others and just generally distracting me. After about an hour of the insistent distraction I'd punched him in the leg and told him if he didn't stop distracting me from my favorite movie of all time I would gladly punch him in his crotch.

His eyes widened at the threat and he stopped immediately.

…

"So let me get this right." Louis began after the movie went off.

"Eight year old girls are playing strip poker in the States?" I laughed out loud for several long minutes before being able to respond to him.

"No… It was a dare! … If you lost you had to do it!" I said between breaths.

"Strip. Poker." He repeated. And I laughed again.

"Anyways do any of you have the time?" I asked and Zayn, who had his phone out, answered.

"16 until 4."

"Oh!" I cried in realization that I would not be on time for my meeting.

"Sorry to be leaving so soon, but I have a date with security." I hugged and waved my goodbyes.

"Alidiyah do you want a ride? Since you don't have a car yet…?" Harry asked when I reached the front door.

"Oi! Goodness yes! Thanks, you're a life saver, you!" And then a thought struck me. I was going to have to tell him what management said.

I followed him out to a garage filled with over twenty cars. He slid a key into an audi, assuring me that it wouldn't be obvious that Harry Styles was dropping me off.

He slid into the drivers seat and opened the door for me from the inside.

"So," He began, as he pulled out of the driveway.

"What did you want to tell me? Does it have to do with what management said?" He asked.

"Erm…yeah." I said fidgeting with my hair again.

"So, where am I going?"

"What? Oh… The Hilton London Paddington." He laughed then a throaty, deep chuckle that made my heart skip a beat.

"Of course, your highness." He said laughing again.

A few miles of silence passed between us before he spoke up again.

"So…?"

"So what?"

"Are you going to tell me what management said?" He glanced over at me, a smirk on his face.

"Um…they just said the basics. You know, Angel of Perfection in public…" I tried, hoping he would just let it go.

"That's not what's bothering you. I'm pretty sure I know what it is though. Remember the talk Simon had with me?" I could feel a faint blush crawling onto my cheeks, remembering what happened before Simon led him away.

"Uh… they said that if I had any romantic relationships with any of you boys before this tour the media will see me as a no good fame sucking bitch." The words tumbled out of my mouth uncontrollably. And I sucked in a breath, refusing to look at Harry.

He pulled into a parking space, and put the car in park.

I felt his gaze on me and turned slightly and when I did my face erupted into a violent blush.

Harry was looking at me with such emotion on his face and such intensity in his eyes, I couldn't turn away from him if the car caught on fire.

He suddenly leaned in pressing his lips tenderly on mine, hatching buckets of butterflies in my stomach. He leaned back slightly, gauging my reaction.

"Management won't like it." I breathed. Looking him straight in the eye.

"Screw management." He whispered.

_And then his lips were crashing onto mine._

**_I hope you liked! I don't know about you but i LOVED! And I loved writing it (most times) Soo Aldiarry is in full bloom! sorry any alidiall fans. I doubt anyone even reads this story but whatever I WILL KEEP POSTING. I see that Louis is becoming the "Secret keeper" Or "Piggy bank"... More on that later ;). Not much of Niall in this chapter but he's not...well. He will be seen more of later. And also I know Liam and Zayn are like barely in this story :/ sorrry they just arent all that important yet. We'll see more of Zayn as we get into the 15,16,17,18 range. But keep an eye out for the next chapter my pretties. It'll be amazayn. :D_**


	10. Chapter 8

**AN:/ This is for mah best frand! Thanks for reading cookiemonster! I promise you'll love it!**

* * *

It had been 4 days, 92 hours, and 4852 minutes since Harry and I kissed for the first time. (But who's counting?) Since then we've been joined at the hip indoors, but still, not wanting to risk my future even more, kept our relationship under lock and key in public.

Photo's of my outing with Harry, Louis, and Niall were leaked to magazines; all were wondering who I was. There were even a few pictures of me leaving Syco records. Which brings me to tonight.

Tonight was the night I would do my very first twitcam with the boys. And tomorrow my body guard Edward would officially start his duties of following me where ever I go and keeping me safe. Which, unfortunately for me, would mean no more Harry and me time. No, no. Now if I wanted to see him it would be me+One Direction time. Not that I'm complaining, the other boys were like the brothers I never had. But lately Niall has been leaving the room or the whole building whenever I come. Why, I'm not sure, just it seemed as if whenever I was there he was suddenly pissed and uncomfortable.

'Way to go Alidiyah! You got two Irish boys to hate you within a week. Must be a new record.' I thought to myself bitterly.

"Hey Ali! We're about to start the twitcam! Get over here you twat!" Louis called shaking me out of my thoughts so violently I jumped, spilling the water I had been drinking all over the kitchen counter and the floor. I cursed under my breath. Threw a kitchen towel on the mess and rushed back out to the living room where the boys were crowded around the couch in front of a laptop.

"Finally!" Louis exclaimed dramatically.

"The fans are getting restless." Liam added as I sat down on the floor in front of them.

"Well _**sorry**_. Let's just get this over with." Zayn reached over to computer to press the live button and Louis traded places with me so he could man the twitter feed.

I saw the live logo light up and tried to not go into a panic attack. I was being introduced to over a million people _right now_. I mean was my hair okay? My makeup smudged? Did I have food or lipstick on my teeth?

I tried to focus on the computer screen where I saw the boys were already waving and smiling at their fans. I cracked what I hoped was a friendly smile and waved.

"So I say we just jump right into the twitter feed!" Liam said cheerfully.

"Give us something, Louis!" Lou clicked some buttons on the computer and started scrolling through the thousands of tweets.

"Shout-out to Janeluvs1D, LeaTomlinson94, 1Dinfectme and, MarthaStyles7615…" He mumbled, still scrolling. Louis stopped suddenly and sighed.

"Okay since over half of you are asking about the "Pretty blonde on the couch between Liam and Harry?" I guess we'll have to answer that." He said glancing back at me. I smiled brightly and waved.

"Hi guys! I'm Alidiyah Holt and I'm from Newry, UK, which is near Dublin. Ireland. And no, I'm not related to Niall. I'm actually going to be opening for these guys on their upcoming tour!" Louis then took over grabbing a magazine that was beside the computer. The front page is a picture of him, Harry, Niall, and I last week when we went touring London. The headline is "Mystery girl seen with 3/5 of One Direction: Friend or Girlfriend?".

Louis holds it up the computer.

"As you see here we went for a little outing last week to show Alidiyah around London. And to answer this question; Friend. She's a great person and a good friend of ours so before any of you even think about it, though I hope none of you would, don't start giving her hate. We expect more from our fans." I appreciated that Louis threw that in about the no hate, but what he said before that keeps running through my mind.

'_She's a good friend of ours.'_

Sure that was true, but I _was _dating one of them and Louis is lying to his fans for me. In that instant a thought that made my stomach turn over appeared in my mind.

'_What if we were caught?_'

About 10 minutes later the twitcam was over, not that I noticed. I was deep in thought the rest of the time, only smiling and commenting when it would seem weird if I didn't.

I was snapped out of my trance when I heard Lou yell "NIALL!". I whipped my head around to see where the sound was coming from, Lou was in the kitchen with Zayn, Liam, and Harry who were all unloading brown paper bags and store bags.

Then, I looked to where Louis was directing his voice; Niall had turned around, hand on the doorknob with an annoyed look gracing his features.

"Don't even start to think up an excuse. You're staying in tonight." Lou said sternly.

'Wow wonder why he wants Niall to stay so bad.' As if reading my thoughts Niall glanced at me then back to Louis quickly.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you have no excuse to go out and drink. We bought beer, vodka, and whiskey."

"What if I was going to Nandos?" Niall countered. And even from the couch I could see he was getting frustrated.

"We'll order pizza."

Just like that, this argument was over. Niall sighed heavily in defeat and, _shocker,_ glanced over at me.

I dug out my phone to check twitter. In the short time I've been in London I've gained over 100,000 followers. Of course there were those jealous firectioners that sent me hate, but for the most part everyone was being supportive and congratulating me.

I heard the boys calling me to the kitchen and hopped up. When I walked in the table was set up with 6 shot glasses all filled to the brim with what I assumed to be vodka.

I lifted an eyebrow. It's not that I didn't drink; I've been drinking since I was 13, Hello, I live right next to Ireland; it's just that these guys probably couldn't stomach as much as me.

Zayn, probably noticing the wary look on my face, spoke up. "Never have I ever. To get to know you better."

"Okay…but it's gonna be really hard to get me drunk guys. I might be tipsy after this." I said, laughing as I saw they all (besides Niall of course, who looked completely bored) got their "Game faces" on.

"Is that a challenge, Holt?" Harry challenged narrowing his eyes at me.

"Yup." I challenged right back.

"Accepted." He yelled, pumping his fist in the air. I giggled a little, boys and their egos.

After pizza we all moved over to the circular table, Niall already with a beer in hand, 'Ugh, he's Irish too. Damn.'

I sat in a seat where Harry could sit across from me… and we could play footsie under the table.

Louis sat on my right and Liam on my left, Niall sat next to him looking annoyed and uncomfortable then it was Harry, and Zayn sat next to him.

"I'll go first," Harry said shooting me a wicked glance.

"Ladies first." I responded, smiling smugly.

"Screw Ladies first. Respect your elders!" Louis cried. So dramatic this one.

"I'm going first." We all looked over us to him waiting for a Never Have I Ever.

"Hmm…Never have I ever…" He rubbed the stubble on his chin thoughtfully.

"Been a girl." He grinned. I rolled my eyes and took a shot, drinking the alcohol like water. I then refilled it my glass and came up with a never have I ever.

"Never have I ever been a boy." I said, smiling sweetly at Louis. I watched them all back up. It was now Liams turn.

"Never have I ever…broken a bone." Of course Liam wouldn't side with the rest of the boys in targeting me.

Harry took a shot after giving Liam a death stare as he did. Louis and Niall also took shots.

Then it was Nialls turn.

"Never have I ever…burned food." I heard a dramatic sigh next to me, it must have come from Louis.

Everyone but Harry took a shot.

"Never have I ever…" Harry started, grinning at me.

"Had a boyfriend." I felt my eyebrows lower as I got annoyed. But wait!

"No." I protested. "Larry Stylinson!" Liam and Zayn laughed, Harry looked shocked and Louis looked like he was staring at Niall. Nouis?

Haarry finally shook out of his daze.

"We weren't official." He said, a smirk forming on his lips.

"You had a ship name."

"Larry is a name for our best-friend-ship."

"_**Fine.**_" I whined and downed the shot.

Zayns turn.

"Never have I ever… Had a brother." Aw! Zaynie wishes he had a brother. Bull. I'm just glad I didn't have to drink. Niall downed his shot, his annoyed and uncomfortable grimace never wavering.

The game went on and on like that.

Louis "Never have I ever been Alidiyah Holt!"

"Seriously? Never have I ever been on the X-Factor."

Liam "Never have I ever…worn high heels." Everyone drank.

10 rounds later, Keep in mind that's rounds not shots, Liam was not so surprisingly drunk off his face, Louis was laughing hysterically, Harry was swaying dangerously, and Zayn had left to go smoke or something. I don't really know, he was barely saying actual words.

I couldn't tell if Niall was drunk or not he had at least 9 shots and was still drinking beer. But if I drank that much I'd definitely be drunk, however, the boys probably wouldn't notice because alcohol only destroys my ability to make good decisions and I wake up with slight amnesia.

It was now Nialls turn.

"Never have I ever…gotten a ticket. From the cops I mean." Louis giggled and hiccupped and took a shot, I took one too. And that drink did it for me; I tipped the tipsy scale.

Then it was Louis' turn.

"Never have I ever," He giggled again before continuing.

"Kissed Alidiyah." I shrugged glad that I didn't have to take another shot. But why would Lou say that anyways? The only person who could take a shot for that would be Harry. And everybody knew that.

Harry took a shot nearly dropping the glass in the process. But next to him was movement. I turned to see Niall staring intently at me. _What?_ Oh my god. _**NO!**_

Before I could say anything he picked the shot glass up and downed all of its contents. I looked around to see if anybody reacted. It seemed that everybody was just struggling to stay upright.

_And I just prayed to God that nobody remembered this tomorrow morning._

**_AN:/ Oh mah lord! Never have I ever gone terribly wrong! Why would Louis ask that!? WHY!? Maybe there really is some Louiah going on in here!? O: What if everybody remembers?! What will Harry do if he remembers?! Pfft. I know who remembers! But you will have to guess until next chappie :D by the way are you Alidiarry or Alidiall? I know I keep asking that and like nothing is happening for Alidiall but no worries! She'll have to choose soon enough. The question is, will it be the right choice? _**


	11. Chapter 9

**An:/ -.- This was like... the hardest chapter to write so far. Severe writers block my friends. Didn't want to write. Really didn't want to type it. Just ugh. Glad I finally finished. Now on to the next chapter. That I have no ideas on -_-. **

* * *

Sunlight filed through the room in long rectangles, visible through my closed eyelids.

I squirmed a little trying to rid myself of the pain the light brought with it. In doing so a warm hand squeezed my hip, nearly making me squeal.

Then I felt it, the warm breath on my cheek and the curls tickling my ear.

I tilted my head up to see Harry sleeping peacefully, a small smile gracing his features and his hair framing his face angelically.

He breathed again, his chest slightly lifting my head. That's when my sense of smell woke up. His breath reeked of vodka, his clothes smelled like it too, also a tangy acidic smell coated the air.

Wait, wait, wait. Why was I waking up in Harry's arms? Not that I didn't enjoy it, but…

I looked at the window again, pain instantly warming it's way into my head. I turned away and focused my attention on the London walls.

_What the… I stayed over at the boys place? What the hell happened last night? And what the fuck is that gross smell? _

I tried to pry Harry's hand off of my waist but he just squeezed tighter and pulled me closer to his chest.

I lifted my head up to meet his face; still as angelic as before, mind you. I pressed my lips to his gently, bringing my hand up to his face and tapping his cheek lightly to wake him up.

His eyelids fluttered open softly, his mossy green irises meeting my crystal blue ones. I removed my lips from his and he smiled warmly.

"Morning, Love." He whispered, and lifted up his head in an attempt to get up.

"Fuck!" He cursed, dropping his head back down onto the floor.

_Wait, the floor?!_

"Harry! Why the fuck are we on the floor?!" I whisper-cried, causing a moan of pain to sound somewhere in the room.

"Ugh." Harry groaned, sitting up again.

"I have a massive hangover…"He groaned again, fully sitting up.

"What did we even _**do**_ last night?" I whispered, sitting up myself and looking around.

The round glass table was broken, large shreds of it scattering the ground, amongst the shards was a half broken vodka bottle. Louis was laying facedown on the kitchen island laying in some disgusting looking substance that trailed its way down the counter and probably on to the floor, though I couldn't see from this position. A few of the couches were overturned, Niall sprawled on top of one of them, a bit of drool running down his chin. Zayn and Liam were slumped side by side against a wall.

Harry and I helped each other to our feet, my head throbbing slightly at the movement. We hobbled over to Niall who was the closest to us and proceeded to poke and tap him until his eyes opened, muttering obscenities under his breath as he sat up. I mentally giggled; seems like I would be the only one here without a raging hangover.

We explained the situation to him and Niall surveyed the room, a frown playing on his dark eyebrows.

"Alri'…" He says after I tell him we don't remember jack shit about what happened last night. His voice was hoarse and scratchy from his sleep, and his accent wasn't helping us understand him.

"Le's wa'e the o'her boys up 'nd combine mem'ries." He slurred, squinting up at us either because of the light or… something else.

Harry and I continued our trek, walking over to the two adorable little sleepers on the wall.

Feeling cheeky, I took Harry's hand and quickly smacked both of them in the face with it. Their eyes popped open in surprise and pain; and I hopped out of the way of their homicidal feet yelling:

"Harry did it!"

This seemed to snap them and a few others out of their trance as I heard everybody groan at the tone of my voice. Harry turned toward me, head in his hands, obviously struggling to ignore his headache.

"How… the hell do you not have a hangover right now?" He groaned again, squinting his eyes against the pain.

"I told you. It's already hard enough to get me drunk, so I would've had to drink 2 bottles of tecuila to have a hangover and that's only if the tequila is 50% proof or above." Harry stared at me slack jawed, eyes like saucers revealing the tiny royal blue specks surrounding his irises standing out against the smoky moss color they pooled in…

I blinked a few times and dropped my gaze, a furious blush creeping onto my cheeks when I realized he had been mirroring my gaze.

"Uh…er…Let's…go find some shoes and go wake up Lou before he falls to his death in that glass." I stuttered, mumbling and slurring my words together. Harry just nodded, seeming like he had been shaking himself out of a daze as well.

…

**Harry's POV**

After we found some random shoes to cover our feet, Alidiyah and I embarked on our quest to rescue Louis before he wakes up and rolled over and…What in the world is he laying in?!

Alidiyah walked carefully in front of me, her gaze on the ground as she crunched over the fragments of the broken glass table, I followed her footsteps, my gaze on something not so far from the ground.

I was intently studying the way her bum moved when she walked. Then my gaze rested a little further down.

Since Alidiyah was still in the clothes from yesterday- a black and white horizontal striped shirt and red shorts- she was giving me a perfect view of her toned legs and perfect thighs, both things she probably hated, but hey! Little things.

She stopped abruptly, nearly making me walk into her in the process. I stepped to the side to see what exactly she was looking at. And when I saw I immediately wished I hadn't.

My stomach rolled, oncoming dry heaves clogging my throat as the smell entered my nostrils. We had reached Louis among the chaos and in front of the counter was a puddle of liquid slightly orange against the against the soft white of the tile.

The smell was that of a year old dead cat with moldy tuna and a sharp metallic odor joined with a searing sourness that me want to literally cut off my nose and sell it to fans.

I saw Alidiyah visibly shutter before she stepped cautiously into the puddle and in one long stride arrive at Louis' side. I mimicked her actions, cringing as my foot meeting the liquid made a "schwap" sound.

"This…is absolutely the most repulsive thing I've ever seen in my entire life." She whispered, turning her head to analyze Louis' seemingly lifeless body further. And I peered over her shoulder to get a better look.

Louis was laying facedown on the counter absolutely covered in the stuff which I suppose was puke.

I cautiously lifted my hand to tap him on the head. He didn't react. I tried again, a little harder this time. No reaction.

I sighed as I realized what we were going to have to do.

"Come on." I told Alidiyah, grabbing Lou's puke covered arms.

"You get his legs. We're going to have to carry him to the bathtub. I'll lead." She immediately complied, wrapping her small hands securely around Louis' legs.

Once she had a secure hold I took a step backward, holding most of Louis' weight, not that I minded, this was not the first time I'd be carrying him, plus, he was light-weight.

…..

It took us a short time to navigate back to the living room towards a small bathroom to the side. Alidiyah put Louis' feet in first, her slightly messy blonde hair curtaining her face as she did so. I sat Louis up in a sitting position and reached over to switch the shower on.

I jumped back as the water started, pulling Alidiyah as I did so. I knew how abruptly waking Louis up made him freak.

Sure enough, as the water hit his skin, he jolted awake, his eyes snapped open and he seemed to go through a series of emotions before settling down enough for him to go through a normal thought process. He looked up at me confusion written all over his face.

"What the…Harry?" He then looked between me and Alidiyah, his eyes squinting in confusion.

"What the hell?"

…

**Alidiyah's POV**

After Harry and I washed the disgusting liquid Lou was covered in, fully clothed for modesty sake, we wrapped him up in a big fuzzy towel and led him back out to the living room where Zayn, Niall, and Liam were waiting on the now right-side up couches.

"I've made some tea." Liam says upon out entry, sipping from a mug. Harry heads off into the kitchen, fatigue written along his shoulders.

I take a seat on the empty couch, herding a sleepy-eyed Lou with me. Harry reappears a few moments of tense silence later, a mug in one hand and two in the other. He hands one to Louis who grabs at it like a baby and another to me, which I accept with a quiet "thanks".

"So," Harry begins as I take a sip of the liquid gold that twirls around in my taste buds joyfully.

"Anybody remember what happened last night?" He asked hopefully, though it was no use, none of us had a freaking clue.

"Why don't we just start today?" Liam proposed, a yawn morphing his face seconds later.

"For starters, what time is it?" He asked, looking at the window in confusion. Zayn looked over our heads at a large round clock that I hadn't know to be there in the first place.

"3:51…" He whispered in shock. And that seemed to freak us all out even more.

"God damn." Niall breathed, holding his head between his hands.

Liam shook his head n disbelief mumbling "wow…".

"Okay so… Maybe we should start at yesterday afternoon. I remember we planned to do a twit cam yesterday." Liam continued.

"Oh, yeah I remember that." Louis piped up, setting his now empty mug down on the wooden coffee table in front of us.

"All the fans kept asking about Alidiyah and then Niall was trying to sneak out for the night." He said glaring pointedly at Niall who just shrugged.

"Yeah, and you told him that we bought beer, whiskey, and vodka so he had to stay or something." At Liams words my mind instantly clouded with memories from last night; the twitcam, the argument between Niall and Louis, the drinking bet, the Never have I ever, Louis jumping on the table and breaking it then throwing up his guts on the kitchen counter and collapsing in it, Niall pretending he was a viking on the couches, Zayn and Liam drunk calling people, Harry and I…making out on the floor.

Wait, the Never Have I Ever… Louis said he never kissed me (What was that about?) and both Niall and Harry drank. I really, really hoped nobody remembered that. I glanced over at Niall who was staring back at me looking worried. He remembered. I frowned at him and snuggled closer to Harry, who put his arm around me in response.

"Yes! And then we played Never Have I Ever!" Louis chirped. My head snapped up to look at him, fear probably written all over my face.

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah! Harry and I teamed up against Alidiyah and then…" Louis furrowed his eyebrows and my heart stopped beating in my chest. I tried to read his face frantically. He was still frowning slightly, he glanced over at Niall and then over at me with a questioning glance.

_Oh no, oh no, oh shit, oh fuck! He remembers! Now he's going to tell the boys and Harry won't give me a chance to explain and ugh, my life is so fucked._

However, just as I accepted my, possibly melodramatic fate, Louis did something that surprised me.

"Um I guess I finished the bottle because the next thing I know I'm throwing up my guts and then passing out in it." He said laughing a little at the end. We made eye contact for a quick second , and he bit his lip before looking away.

….

We were in the middle of putting all the furniture back where it belonged, and Harry was making breakfast , when a pounding on the front door put a halt on our progress.

"Who the hell is knocking on the door like that?" Zayn said, grimacing as he walked to the front door.

I grabbed the mop and spray bottle of cleaner and proceeded to wipe Louis' disgusting insides from the tile.

"_**Where in the bloody hell have you boys been?!" **_A slightly familiar voice rang out loudly from where Zayn had wandered off to.

"_**I have been calling you boys for the past 2 hours! And what the hell is that smell?!"**_ The voice appeared to be getting louder and closer and true to that thought footsteps were heard a few seconds before a large burly man who I recognized as Paul appeared in the hallway with an annoyed looking Zayn tagging behind him.

Everyone seemed to cease what they were doing and look up at him. Paul eyes surveyed us and our surroundings and a frown settled onto his face.

"_**What… the hell…happened in here? Why is there glass shards all over the place where a glass table used to be? Why the hell does it reek of vodka in here and what in the hell were you guys doing all day that made you forget you had a meeting at 2pm and a live interview at 5 and it's 4:27?!"**_ Paul asked us, looking each and every one of us in the eye with fury lacing and twirling in every syllable. We stayed silent glancing at each other in panic and realization every few seconds and that seemed to piss Paul off even more.

"You know what? We will have a lengthy discussion about this later. Right now we need to go. Get ready, and make sure to freshen up. You all look hungover. You have 5 minutes."

"Alidiyah I would invite you to tag along but I'm afraid there's no time for that, just tune your telly to channel 5 and you'll see them soon." Paul added looking at me.

"Boys I'll be waiting in the car. Be quick about getting ready." He then swiftly turned around and walked out of the flat.

The boys all dropped what they were doing and booked it to their rooms, leaving me to keep cleaning up.

A voice behind me made me jump three feet high.

"Um Alidiyah?" Louis asked and I steeled myself against what was coming next.

"Yes?"

"I didn't want to say this around the others, for obvious reasons, but…"

"I remember."

**Hey hey hey! Remember when I said somebody was going to become a "Piggy bank"? no? Well. PIGGY BANK ALERT! Guess who? ;) What did you think of this chapter? I really want to know :) Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 10

**AN:/ Don't hate me cuz this is short. :) Next chapter will be longer I swear. Lots of dialogue in the next one too. Like the whole chapter almost. Anyways enjoi! Love you Cookiemonster :3**

"We'll be right back after these messages with the one and only One Direction!" The announcer said, though it barely registered in my mind.

I paced the floor with my hands laced behind my head. Concentrating on one thing to silence the thousands of thoughts nagging for my attention.

_Back and Forth_

_Back and Forth_

_Back and Forth_

_Back and Forth_

Then my concentrating broke as I looked at the note again and all the thoughts I had been trying to block out came flooding back.

I had been repeating this process ever since the boys left for their interview a half hour ago.

***_**Flashback*****_

_I had just finished mopping the kitchen when I heard the boys clamber down the steps. Harry appeared first, rounding the corner with the fakest smile I had ever seen on his face._

"_Hey, love." He said, leaning down a little to kiss my forehead._

"_Hey! Well actually bye.." I giggled a bit, shivering a little as her kissed my nose and a loose curl tickled my forehead._

"_See you later, babe!" He called out, walking backwards to the door with a huge grin on his lips._

_Louis came down next, followed by Liam. Liam smiled at me and jogged over to the door stepping out quickly. _

_Louis who had been fixing his shoe, waiting for Liam to leave, slowly made his way over to me._

"_I'll text you on the way there." He mumbled before stalking over to the door and slamming it on the way out._

_Zayn came down next, surprising me since he was usually the last one out and Niall had yet to come down the stairs. He rubbed his eyes and waved a small goodbye to me before exiting the flat. I heard footsteps approach quickly and snapped my head over to the stairs where Niall was fastly approaching. _

_He stepped in front of me avoiding eye contact and held out a clenched hand. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. He repeated the gesture impatiently and huffed. _

"_Hold out your hand." He said and I complied quickly, feeling stupid for not doing it before. He dropped a small, folded piece of paper into my palm and glanced at my face before turning around and heading toward the door._

_*****End Flashback*****_

I paced the floor again, my stomach doing flip flops. I looked at the note again and sighed, chewing my lip nervously.

'_**I remember, everything. And I don't want to ever forget.'**_

I would be asking "What kind of cryptic shit is this? I have a boyfriend, and he just so happens to be your bandmate and best friend." But the problem was: This wasn't a cryptic message, I knew exactly what it meant and Niall was well aware of Harry, possibly too aware because now… he was tired of caring.

I've tried already to tell myself to ignore it, to ignore _him_, and that the butterflies hatching in my stomach was just the remnants of the alcohol but then Louis' text would appear in my mind and I would think about the kiss and then Harry and Niall and my head would start to feel like it was going to explode.

Which was the reason why I was pacing in the first place. But every now and then our texted conversation would go crawling back into my mind.

**-Are you going to explain? Because if not I'm going to just assume the worst, I've seen the way Niall looks at you, Ali. And I love you but Harry is my best mate and I don't know how long I can lie to him. **

_Lou, it's really not as bad as it seems. We kissed on that day he dropped me off at my hotel. That's it. It was before Harry even admitted he had feelings for me. I told Niall to forget it even happened and he agreed to it._

**-Ok well feelings don't just go away at the snap of a finger. I mean, Niall obviously still has them, I just wonder if you still do.**

_Louis… I just want Harry okay? There's nothing going on between me and Niall. Stop interrogating me._

**- I won't tell Harry about this conversation but when we get back you need to talk to both of them. Niall is acting really strange. Every time we try to get his attention he jumps like he forgot we were even in the car.**

_Oh, yeah that's weird. Yeah I'll talk to him_

**-K, gotta go.**

The television broke through my thoughts again.

"And we're back with the boys of One Direction! How are you doing today boys?" A perky middle aged woman asked. I turned to look at the television screen, taking in the boys facial expressions.

Harry looked tired but still really happy and there was a grin etched into his face that made his identical dimples pop out.

Zayn looked like he was in desperate need for a smoke, he was smiling at the interviewer also, but he was chewing on his lip vigorously.

Louis was grinning widely and being his usual crazy self but once the interviewer focused on someone else his eyebrows crunched up in worry.

Liam was the same as he always was; cheerful and mature but his eyes were 100% bloodshot.

Niall who I had to force myself to look at, knowing what I would see when I looked. Niall was laughing his little Irish ass off at something the interviewer said. I felt a little twinge in my gut at his reaction towards her.

Strange.

"So tell me," The interviewer continued. "Who has a girlfriend?" Liam, Louis, Zayn and Harry raised their hands.

"Ooh! Name spill?" Liam grinned and spoke up first.

"Danielle Peazer." I shook my head and got up to get a glass of water.

'Everybody who knew and liked One Direction knew who Liam, Louis, and Zayn were dating.'

I came back over to couch and sat down, focusing on the interview again.

"Oh, yes Alidiyah Holt, didn't you recently do a twitcam introducing her? At least that's what my daughter told me…" I felt my cheeks grow hot as I realized I was being talked about on live tv.

"Uh, yes we did, yesterday in fact." Harry answered, giving that little childish grin he always got when he was excited.

"I hear you've got quite the catch." The interviewer said winking. Harry nodded, his grin getting bigger by the second.

"So, Niall, is there anyone that you've got your eye on?" At that Niall grinned wide enough o put cracks in his face and I knew in that instant that I should bee completely terrified of what he was going to say next.

"Actually yes. I've actually just told her today." The glass in my hand slipped out of my grasp and let out a loud crash as it hit the wood and exploded into a hundred different pieces. I kept my gaze on the screen though. The rest of the boys snapped their heads toward Niall in surprise and confusion, Louis looked at him in horror looking ready to leap out of his seat and tackle Niall if he started to say the wrong thing.

"Oh, really? Can we maybe get a name.?" The interviewer said pressing the microphone to Niall anxiously.

"Ah…" Louis nearly fell out of his seat.

"No name for now." Niall laughed and looked over at Louis with a smug smirk.

"Louis you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

My phone rang then, scaring me shitless. I froze when I realized what song it was playing. One of my favorites; Change my mind.

"_Are we friends or are we mo-o-ore as I'm walking towards the do-o-or…I'm…not…sure. But baby if you say, while I'm walking away…"_

_**Call from "Dustin"**_

**I'm listening to a really creepy song right now "16 moons." And I'm getting the chills. Not good. Anyways I hope you liked! Next chapter in like a week or 2 and after that I don't know. School starting and stuff. Oh my lord. Shit is about to go down next chapter. I'm just aligning the stars... Great this song is getting to me Anyways PIGGY BANK! ALIDIARRY? ALIDIALL? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :D **

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	13. Chapter 11

**AN/: Er... So sorry. This is short... But my eyes are like... hurting because they've been open too long. Soooo tired. I'm dying probably. Anyways just read and enjoy. Ughhh.**

I answered the call with shaky fingers, glancing up now and then at the television screen.

"Uh…H-Hello?"

"Hey. Er… I'm heading over to London this weekend for some business matters. I was just um… thinking….maybe we could meet up?" I was staring intently at the television looking for any sign at all that Harry knew what was going on, so I heard him speaking sure but I was in no state to respond.

"Hello?" I tore my gaze away from the tv and focused on something else. Like my hands. I really needed to a manicure…Oh right. Talking to Dustin. I wasn't usually like this I swear. I'm just really stressed out.

"What?" Oh um...Uh…sorry. Um- I…uh… I don't know if it's the best time for that? I have kind of a busy schedule…" My gaze had inadvertently slipped up to the telly where the boys were performing a song.

Correction:_** The **_song. Change my Mind. Like some cosmic shit or tell tale sign of the universe; I changed my damn mind.

"Um.. You know what, sure. Text me the details later. I have to go." I just literally word vomited. Since when do I do that? I hung up the phone on shaky hands.

About thirty minutes late I got roughly 9 text messages all at the same time. Mostly from Louis.

Louis: Wtf is he thinking?!

Harry: Heading back now, missing you x

Niall: Im so sorry I did that! I shouldn't have. U probably hate me now :(

Louis: U need 2 talk 2 him.

Louis: He's gone absolutely mental.

Harry: Have any idea what's up with Lou? He keeps glaring at Niall and Niall has this really pitiful look on his face.

Louis: Is Niall fucking texting u?!

Louis: Omfg. They both are, aren't they?

Louis: I'm going to murder you when we get home.

Oh lord that is above, help me! I've pissed off Louis Tomlinson. That task is nearly impossible, and it's not even my fault! I can't control Niall!

I got up from my seat and over to the kitchen looking for some alcohol. There's no way we drank everything yesterday.

I poked my head into the refrigerator looking around for anything to calm my nerves really. I moved a rather gross looking container of liquids? Out of the way and set my sights on my prize. God dam Heineken.

Major kudos to whoever the hell bought this because they are a freaking angel.

Just as I reached for a bottle, the front door busted open and I squealed, jumping and hitting my head against the door, hard.

I swore and got out the bottle, walking back out to the living room where the boys were settling in.

"Fucking hell, guys!" I yelled as I stepped into the room. And apparently they weren't expecting me to still be there because Zayn squealed like a little girl.

My life is now made ladies and gentlemen; because **the** Zayn Malik just squealed like a little girl.

Anyways, Zayn squealed, Niall yelped and like totally fell off of his chair, Liam looked like he was having a heart attack, Harry looked a little pale but generally happy to see me, and Louis had this grouchy little look and kept looking between me and Niall.

I laughed as the boys all glared at me playfully.

"Well you scared me too! Probably have a welt in my head from banging it against the door." I cried, feeling around my head for a bump.

"Um… What love?" Harry said grinning ear to ear and causing those cute little dimples to stand out.

"All I heard was banging against the door." I crossed my arms over my chest and scoffed.

"You are a pig Harry Styles."

"But you love it." He added, winking at me and making me blush furiously. I turned away to Niall who was laying on the ground staring up at the ceiling.

"Oh, hey Niall! I heard you're head over heels for somebody." He snapped his head over to me, his blue eyes sparkling with fear.

"Come on, I want all the details." I motioned to the stairs and forced a smile. Niall glanced over at Louis then got up slowly and walked over to me.

.

I closed the door behind us quietly and turned around, only to be met with a pair of lips crashing onto mine. I closed my eyes on instinct, wrapping my arms around his neck.

The kiss wasn't like Harry's usual one, it was slow and soft and just the exact opposite. And I loved it.

I ran my fingers up through his hair to pull on those curly locks I love so much. But when I reached up there were no curly locks. Just shortish strands that seemed to go up in a quaff.

_What?_

I opened my eyes and looked up, only to see blonde hair with dark roots. I pulled away quickly, realizing what just happened.

Niall's eyes flew open, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion, he tried leaning back in but I shoved him away so forcefully he stumbled backwards and nearly fell.

"I-you-don't…What the hell Niall!?" I stuttered, crossing my arms over my chest and glancing nervously behind me at the closed door.

"Um…Oh…Did you?" He stumbled over his words and shakes his head negatively.

"Of course you didn't. Ugh, stupid!" He mumbles, obviously to himself as he face palms and sighs exasperatedly.

"What is wrong with you all of a sudden Niall? First you leave the room every time you see me, then you announce to everyone that we've kissed, then you come on to me out of nowhere, almost admit your feelings for me on live tv, and now you're randomly making out with me **when I'm going out with your best mate and band mate!**" I rant, pulling at my hair in frustration.

"God, I know. I'm sorry…I just…I got… really jealous and I wasn't thinking. You seemed into the kiss though…" He mumbled shyly, even though a smug smirk crept onto his lips at the last statement.

"That's because I wasn't thinking and I thought you were Harry you dick!" I spat, feeling slightly guilty when he winced and pain crossed his usually cheerful face.

"Anyways, I brought you up here to talk and _only_ to talk." I say, leaning against the door for support.

"Louis remembers last night. I think he's the only brit here that does and let's keep it that way. And judging by that _wonderful_ stunt you pulled…" I narrowed my eyes at him. "He's very pissed off and now you've gotten him under the impression that we have something going on and I don't appreciate that."

"I know… I'm so sorry." He makes a move to come toward s me but I move to the side distancing, myself from him. He stops.

"What the hell was that note about?" I ask carefully, leveling my voice so he doesn't realize I'm bordering on furious.

"Uh…I-uh…You-didn't…ugh." He sighs raking a hand through his golden locks, my gaze drifts up to it and for a second I'm distracted by how nervous and frustrated he looks doing it. He continues to speak, snapping me out of my daze.

"-you just…You never gave me a fucking chance! I kissed you once and you responded, you know?" He rambles, beginning to pace the room.

"But then Harry comes into the damn picture and you tell me to forget it, he flicks his curly hair and then you're freaking dating him and he's announcing your relationship to the world and he keeps flaunting you around like it doesn't fucking hurt me but it fucking does and I just can't…" I zoned out of his rambling suddenly as a thought crossed my mind.

"What?!" Niall looked up, surprised as I had been silent during his fit.

"Huh?" He asked, confused. I shushed him as I heard talking from downstairs. I opened the door quietly and listened to the conversation going on below us.

"-about who he fancies or whatever." I hear Louis reply dryly.

"Oh right…right, yeah. Kinda strange her didn't tell us first…" I hear Zayn say.

"Lads when do you think Alidiyah will realize I just announced her as my girlfriend on live Tv?" Harry asks and I have an overwhelming urge to snog the crap out of him, despise the conversation I just had with Niall.

"Oh my god!" I scream, rushing down the stairs ignoring Nialls calls of confusion.

When I get down the stairs 4 heads turn towards me, I plan to stop and speak about this rationally but my body has other plans. I propel forwards at the sight of a startled Harry, pouncing on him and attaching my lips hungrily to his.

He opens his mouth either to gasp for air or say something, but I take advantage of the opening and greeted his tongue with mine, tasting the remnants of the minty gum he had been chewing.

I vaguely hear footsteps coming down the stairs, a huff of annoyance, an Irish voice saying something and a booming slam of the front door.

"Er…since Louis isn't going to say it, no PDA in the lobby. It's gross and a little disturbing to watch." Liam says sounding like he was trying not to gag.

I detached myself from Harrys amazing lips and mouth, a gross string of saliva connection us. I slap it away and grin whole heartedly.

"Um…" Harry starts, breathless.

"Hello to you too babe." I giggle, poking his nose.

"Babe…I like the sound of that." I'm sure I'm grinning like a freaking lunatic. But hey! What else do you do when Harry Styles just announced you as his girlfriend on national television?

"Alright, what's got you so giddy?" He asks, quirking his eyebrow at me.

"You! Boyfriend! What the hell did you do to convince management?"

"Uh…I didn't. It was kinda like a…spur of the moment kind of thing." He said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. I smacked his chest and gasped.

"You didn't ask management first? What is wrong with you!? Oh my god! I thought you would've asked first now the fans are going to think I'm mooching off of you! Oh god! This is terrib-!" I was cut of abruptly by a kiss on the lips.

"Babe. Calm down. It'll be fine. Everything will be okay." Harry smiled warmly at me and I faked a smile just to make him feel better. But seriously? Why would he jeopardize me like that?

A throat cleared behind us and I turned around to see Louis frowning down at his phone.

"Sorry to interrupt this extremely cheesy moment but um… Alidiyah I need to ask you a question outside." Louis nodded his head towards the door and walked over to it, slipping out quickly.

"Wonder why he's been so moody lately. Well him and Niall." Liam quipped from somewhere in the room.

"Guess they have corresponding man-periods." I sighed and climbed off of Harry adjusting my wardrobe as I did so.

"Well, I should get out there before he has a hissy fit." I say and walk over to the front door, closing it quietly behind me.

For a minute I'm confused because I don't see Louis but then I see a silhouette near the stairs. I sit down next to him and follow his gaze up at the stars. If this were a perfect world I would've been thrilled to be here with Louis and just the stars to keep us company. But it wasn't and I knew this conversation wasn't going to be a fun one.

"So…You talked with Niall?" Louis asked, and I could feel his eyes on me. I ignored them and continued my star gazing.

"Yeah." Louis sighed and I had to force myself to not sigh in return. There's something about Louis' personality that just makes you feel what he feels.

"Look…I'm not going to draw this out. I actually have a question to ask." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, after pressing a few buttons he handed it to me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I looked at the screen. It was on twitter under Niall's twitter to be exact, his recent tweets.

**Niall Horan NiallOfficial**

_Hate to quote our own song lyrics bust baby I loved you first and this is really not fair :(_

**Niall Horan NiallOfficial**

_More song quoting…and I should have kissed you…again._

I scrolled down into the responses and all of them were either "who is your mystery crush?!" or "I hate her for making you feel so bad" and "Niall'smysterycrush?" was trending.

I sighed and handed the phone back to him.

"I don't know Louis. I don't freaking understand why he has to fight for me. Indirectly of course but still. He's being ridiculous and stupid about doing it."

"Well whatever, we need to stop him from doing this. By whatever means necessary. If Harry finds out about any of this…we're too deep in now to deny it. And this tweet…Well let's just say we have to find somebody else to occupy Nialls' mind."

_"A replacement."_

* * *

**AN:/ Not one of you can tell me you didn't see that coming. I mean come on let's be serious. Alidiall would obviously bloom eventually. 8 more chapters until the end of this story and then the sequel! Woot! Feels like I just started this last week. Anyways got to go, headache forming.**


End file.
